Isabella
by theotherbella
Summary: Edward Cullen is somehow roped into 'rescuing' his best friend's little sister. Will it turn out to be more than he bargained for? And what exactly seems to be the trouble with Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so HI! :D

I'm back at it, and this loves it my very first solo fic in a Post TE world. Sad, I know, but still true. It's a little bit different than TE, and I cleaned Edward up a little bit... I hope you'll like him just as much.

Big thanks to LMW and raok for pushing me along with this one and helping me flesh it out. Loves you guys a shit ton.

Now, I don't own any of this as SMeyer gets to claim that shit. But please please please please please review for me? Otherwise how will I know what you thought of it?

thanks =]

* * *

Key?

Meet the ignition.

Turn.

Engage.

Brake. Drive.

Go.

There are very few things in my life that are consistent. My car is one of them. My mother always gets me a Volvo. It's always silver. Doesn't matter where we live I always get one, and this one I'd get to keep for longer than four months. My mother, Esme, was an aide worker, and I'd spent the better part of my twenty-two years trailing around with her to her various posts and positions. It was fun; I saw a ton of really cool things, and grew up in a way that most little boys only dream of. It was a blast. But I wanted… stability after a while. So I applied to boarding schools. Tons and tons of them, all over the world. I just wanted to have somewhere that could be… home.

My mother and I sifted through school after school, finally picking St. Luke's in particular because it was close to where my father lived in Seattle. I hadn't seen much of Carlisle since he and my mother divorced, so I suppose it was kind of nice to have at least one parent close by, even if I didn't know him that well. It was going to be hard enough, I knew. I was adjusting to a new school, and an entirely knew experience. I'd seen Mean Girls; I knew this shit could be hard. But at the same time, I had been looking forward to it. That was what I'd wanted after all.

I breezed through my last two years of high school at St. Luke's and graduated salutatorian behind my best friend, Emmett Swan. You'd never realize it, based on his size and the fact that he's really good at hiding it, but he really was the smartest motherfucker I'd ever met. We went to college together, to the University of Virginia, where I majored in Architecture and Em in Structural Engineering. In the sweltering haze of Charlottesville, we met Jasper Hale. He was a tall, lanky kid from New Orleans who talked a lot about his passion for history. I suppose it's easy to be interested in that sort of thing when you grow up surrounded by it.

The three of us decided to take our passions and combine them. We always worked well together, so it was only logical (at least to me) that we would go into business together. I only hoped that it would work out. I pulled the Volvo into the parking lot of the small diner in Forks, a tiny town about three hours from Seattle. We'd come here plenty of times during high school, and I knew this town like the back of my hand. It really grew on me. It was quiet and green; peaceful, almost, like it had withstood the test of time. I walked slowly into the diner, spotting Emmett's massive frame squished into to a back booth. I waved as I made my way over.

"Sup, Teds?" Em asked, slapping his hand over my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing. Where's Jasper?"

He shrugged, fidgeting with his napkin in a very un-Emmett like way. It was that moment that I started thinking that something was wrong. "Em? You okay?"

He sighed, his brow knit together and his lips pursed. "Do you remember a while ago? When I told you about my parents?"

I nodded. Em's dad was a Cop in Phoenix where they were from and his mother, Renee, owned one of those hippy dippy shops on the outskirts of the city. They were divorced, and hardly ever spoke, but when they did it was electric. They seemed to fight, no matter the topic. Our graduations were tense, to say the least.

He took another deep breath before he continued, "Well, the thing is… I'm not an only child. I've got this sister—Isabella."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. In the nearly six years since I'd known him, I hadn't ever heard about a sister. Not once. "Em… you have a sister?"

He nodded, still looking worriedly down at the table. "Yeah. She's 19 now."

"Um, okay?"

He shook himself out of it, running one of his hands over his face. "Look, Isabella's got issues. Big ones, and she's never really had a normal life. She was sick for a while, then she was okay, and then she just… spiraled down hill again."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know. My parents never told me anything about it. One day she was there and the next she was gone. I mean, she's my sister and I don't know anything about her."

I nodded again, not really knowing what to say or where this was going.

"So I went home last week, and I dug up some information. I found her; found out where she's been."

"Uh huh…"

"So this is it, Teds: you have to help me get Isabella out."

I sat there looking at him dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

He huffed, "Teds, she's 19 years old and she's been locked up for her entire life. We need to save her."

I shrugged, "What if she doesn't want to be saved? What if she's happy where she is?"

He shook his head vigorously, "No. No. She… she needs help, Edward. Real help. I have to do this. Help me."

Emmett never called me Edward. Not ever. That was when I realized that this was serious. He really wanted to do this, and he needed my help. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Okay, Em. We'll go. Where the hell is she?"

"A rehab facility in Sedona."

"_Sedona?_ " I scoffed. There was no way in hell I was going all the way to Sedona with him. No way.

Emmett nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you even know what kind of place this is?" I mean, what if she needs meds? Or a diaper? I wasn't equipped for this.

Emmett shrugged, "No. All I know is that it's rehab."

He was completely relentless about this, I could tell. He didn't want me to tell him that this was next to impossible, or that she might not even survive the move. So I didn't. I simply nodded, resigned to this.

"Okay, Emmett. I'll help you save Isabella."

A few hours later, we were on a plane to Phoenix, and I was pleasantly surprised when I noticed he'd already devised a plan of attack.

"So, It'll take about two hours to get up to Sedona, and Teds here's the catch: You have to go in and get her."

I went blank, "Excuse me?"

Emmett sighed, running a hand over his face. "They'll know my name. You can like… pretend to be your Dad or something."

"Em, this is illegal enough. You want me to impersonate my _father?"_ This was getting a little far fetched, even for me. "I can't do that. I'll… I'll go in for her, but—"

He held up a hand. "That's all I need. I know they won't let me come for her."

"Em, what about your parents?"

He leaned in, whispering. "My dad knows. But I haven't told my mom. Apparently, this was all her idea."

"So… if it's okay with them—"

"Please, Teds." His eyes were pleading and I felt myself giving into him. He'd never asked me for anything, ever. This was a big one, but I'd do it. Emmett was like my brother.

We arrived in Phoenix a short while later, and rented a car, blazing through the desert at definitely illegal speed limits. Must be nice having your dad be a cop. I must have fallen asleep because Emmett shook me awake, "We're here." He whispered.

I yawned, blinking back the sleep as I looked at the white building in front of us. It was a single story, but sprawling and glowing in the darkness. Ominous would be an understatement. He pulled up to the front doors, and turned to me. "Do you have a plan?"

No. Not even remotely. "Yeah, I have an idea."

He nodded. "Okay. And thanks Teds. I owe you."

You owe me your entire life. "You'd do it for me, Em."

I got out of the car, and shoved my hands in my pockets. The warm yellow light from the foyer was inviting, but the stoic nurse behind the reception desk wasn't. I felt every muscle in my body tense as I approached her.

"Can I help you?" She asked frowning.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Isabella Swan."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but it's after visiting hours and—"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm not here to visit her; I'm here to check her out."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that. Isabella is here under her parent's custody. We release her to them."

I leaned over the counter, closer to her. "Isabella is nineteen, a legal adult. She doesn't have to remain here if she doesn't want to."

The nurse's eye narrowed before she turned to her computer. A few anxious moments later, she smirked at me. "You're lucky her parents over looked the waiver when they checked her in; almost seven years ago." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a room number on it. She hesitated before handing it to me, "How do you know Isabella?"

"Our families are close friends. Chief Swan asked me to pick her up. I'm sorry for the late hour, but I just drove over from Texas." I didn't hesitate and I looked her right in the eye. She bought it, I could tell. She handed me the paper, nodding to her left. I was really doing this. I was getting Isabella out of her. The doors were all labeled with patient names, and it wasn't long before I found the one labeled **I. SWAN.**

I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. The room was completely in white, and although I was expecting it to be pitch black, there was a bedside lamp on. Odd, considering the late hour. There was hardly anything in it besides a bed, a small television and a table. I made out Isabella's figure last. She seem to be drowned in the space. Her back was to me as she sat on the floor, looking out the huge glass window. I walked over to her carefully. It was then that I remembered that I hadn't a clue what was wrong with her. What if she began to scream bloody murder? I touched her shoulder lightly, "Isabella?" I whispered.

She didn't move. Not even a grunt to acknowledge my presence. I tapped her again, but was met with the same reaction. Finally, I bent down beside her, keeping my hand on her shoulder. "Isabella?" I asked again.

This time her head turned slowly. I gasped when I saw her. She was beautiful, to say the least, with creamy white skin and huge brown eyes. Her face though was completely void of emotion. "Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to take you home."

She watched me, her face not betraying any emotion. I was panting against her, waiting for her to say anything. I watched as her hand came up and she ran her fingers slowly over my face. My skin tingled in its wake. Her voice was horse, as though she hadn't spoken in years.

"You're going to save me, Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

So you guys are legit made of win. Like hardcore. I NEVER expected such a huge turn out for only one chapter.

Never ever.

You guys are Awesome. Really. Maybe you could come out and play again? Reviews make me happy, and will get you even faster results with the next one :)

Much love to LMW and raok, duh.

SMeyer owns.

* * *

She was so calm and serene as she spoke.

It was slightly unnerving. I laughed a little, running a hand through my hair. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but I am taking you out of here. Are you ready? Shall we get your things?"

She looked at me blankly, blinking only once.

_Well, then. Not so expressive now, are we?_

I sighed and began to stand. "C'mon, then. Emmett's waiting."

I saw her eyes sparkle at the mention of Em, but they went back to that calm coolness almost immediately. There was something so… off with her. I left her in front of the window and went to the closet where I pulled out the small duffle bag she had on a shelf. I started pushing everything that seemed remotely personal into it; a few sweaters, a paperback or two, a toothbrush, and her shampoo. But it was when I got to her nightstand that my haste stopped. She had a photograph of a young Emmett, holding his baseball glove high above his head with a triumphant smile on his face. This must have been how she remembered him; why she got so excited when I mentioned his name.

I threw the frame into the bag and turned to her. My breath hitched when I saw her watching me, her eyes burning into me like lasers. It felt like they were looking right through me. "Ready?" I asked quietly, but she didn't flinch. "Isabella?" I asked softly. Nothing. She just stared. I went over to her slowly and held out my hand. She watched it carefully before finally placing her hand in mine and lifting off the floor.

Once she was at her feet, I squeezed her hand encouragingly and tried to smile. Her expression didn't change, and she didn't return the gesture. I sighed and tugged her from the room. We moved swiftly down the hall, and I nodded toward the nurse at the counter. She didn't say anything as I pulled Isabella into the night.

Emmett was leaning against the car, and immediately stood up straight when he saw us approaching. I tugged Isabella to my side. "Do you remember Emmett?" I whispered.

She nodded, blinking furiously.

I'd never seen Emmett speechless in my life, but in this moment he was. I walked her over to him slowly, his mouth agape and breathing rapidly. He approached her carefully, and cupped her face in his massive hands. "Isabella?"

She didn't say anything; just stared at him before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and collapsing into him. He folded her into his embrace and began talking to her softly. I couldn't make any of it out. I felt very out of place, intruding on their moment the way I was. I turned away, running my hand through my hair and looking into the night. A few moments later, I heard Emmett's voice.

"Teds? You think you can drive? I want to sit with my sister."

I went over to him and snatched the keys. "Where to?" I asked, throwing Isabella's bag into the trunk.

"My dad's," Emmett said, helping his sister into the car then sliding in after her. It didn't escape my notice that she hadn't said a word to him. Only me. Even then, it sounded like she hadn't spoken to anyone in ages. I put the car in drive and sped away into the desert. At that point I could only guess what would happen next and how Charlie would react.

I didn't waste anytime getting out of Sedona. I wanted to be done with this and take Emmett where ever he was supposed to go. It was all getting too weird for me. Isabella was silent the entire ride, although I heard Emmett murmuring to her almost constantly. It was odd that she wouldn't speak. She didn't even seem to acknowledge that we were near her, other than a nod.

But she'd spoken to me. And all I could think was _why_?

We pulled up to Charlie's house a little after five in the morning. I turned back to Emmett, who had Isabella sleeping against his shoulder. "Where is he?"

"He, who?" Emmett blinked.

I rolled my eyes. "Your father."

Emmett looked away, running his fingers over Isabella's arm. "He… uh… he doesn't know I took her."

"Emmett…"

"Teds," he sounded so exhausted. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't know what to do."

"Whatever, Emmett. Just go deal with it."

I felt bad, and I could tell that I'd hurt his feelings. But you can't go _rescue_ someone from a rehab facility and not have a plan—that's a recipe for disaster. My breath hitched when I turned back to the Swan residence and I saw disaster coming at us.

Disaster had a mustache.

Emmett had gotten out of my car and was walking slowly toward his father. I sighed, and followed him, perching myself on the hood of my car.

"Morning, Dad," Emmett said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Charlie nodded, looking between Emmett and me. "Emmett, Edward. I thought you two were in Washington."

Emmett ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah. We were. But, um…you remember what we talked about? A little while ago?"

Charlie paled. "Emmett, what did you do?"

"I…uh, well…"

Charlie watched as Emmett stuttered, but then he was looking past me. His mouth was agape, and his posture slumped. "I-Isabella?" He whispered, his voice hardly audible. I turned slightly and saw that she had somehow slipped silently out of the car and was standing beside me, staring at her father.

But she didn't say a word.

Charlie's eyes turned back to Emmett and went impossibly hard. "What did you do, Emmett?"

"Dad, I—"

"Get in the house. All of you." Charlie turned on his heel, and marched back into his house. Emmett turned back to me.

I shook my head. "What now?"

"We go in I guess." And with that, he trudged up the walk. I sighed, putting my head in my hands, and it was only a second later that I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly, and found Isabella looking at me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She said nothing. She just stood there, watching me watch her. I shook my head, and slid off the hood. I nodded in the direction of the house and started in, hoping Isabella would follow. She did. But not before curling her fingers up in mine. I opened the door for her, and we followed the sounds of Charlie screaming at Emmett.

"You have no idea what you've done. No idea how much danger you put not only Isabella, but yourself and Edward, in. Emmett, you don't have a clue!"

I heard Emmett's fist slam down, and I tucked Isabella behind me. "Maybe if you told me! Dad, it's not fair! In all of the records and papers that I've found, there's nothing wrong with her!"

I turned to Isabella, who was in turn looking into the kitchen, toward her father and brother.

"You don't understand, Emmett. Things have happened—things that you don't know anything about." Charlie's voice lowered, "You acted like an idiot today. Rash and impulsive. Now this is your problem. Take her back."

Isabella's breathing became labored beside me, and I turned to her. "Are you alright?"

Her brown eyes were impossibly wide as she looked at me. Her lips were moving but there was no sound. I squeezed her hand. "Are you alright, Isabella?"

She shook her head and started moving closer to me. I shook my hand free and put my arm over her shoulders. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it wasn't anything good.

Charlie spoke again, "I love you and I love her. This is really the best thing."

Emmett was silent for a second. "You spoke to mom."

Charlie sighed. "She's our daughter. You're our son. Of course I spoke to her."

I heard Emmett scoff. "Dad. I want to fix this. I don't want… I don't want my sister in that place."

"Do what you want, Emmett, but this is your issue now. Just keep in mind that you don't know the whole story; you don't even know half of it. "

"So you'll help me?" Emmett asked hopefully.

Charlie laughed sadly. "Help you? Emmett, you've opened a can of worms. No one can help you now."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Edward?" I heard Charlie call. I gave Isabella a reassuring squeeze and headed into the kitchen. Nothing looked broken or out of place so I was put slightly at ease. Charlie looked so tired all of a sudden, and I really felt bad for helping Emmett with the crazy thing. Clearly, we had stumbled onto something we knew nothing about. Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. "Your father, he's a doctor, right?"

I nodded.

He turned back to Emmett. "Take her to Forks. Have Dr. Cullen check her out."

Emmett nodded, looking at me. I was furious. How could they just assume that I'd let my father get involved with… with… whatever this was? I didn't know this girl and apparently she was involved with something much more difficult that I had once assumed. It was bad enough that I was here.

Charlie left the room, and I was left to stare angrily at Emmett. "You really screwed this up."

He nodded, "I know."

"I hope you have a plan," I said, pulling the keys from my pocket.

Emmett sighed, standing up slowly. "Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I know… I'm sorry. Life gets in the way, sometimes. I'll keep this brief, because I know you want to get on with it, but I really wanted to thank all of you for reviewing this, and adding it to your alerts. The actual number literally amazed me.

Rememeber: SMeyer owns, and reviews will get you another chap by tomorrow… that's a promise :)

* * *

I drove for maybe twenty minutes around Charlie's neighborhood before I spoke. "Emmett, we have to find a hotel."

I glanced back at Emmett through the rear view mirror and he was blinking at me. "Why?"

I groaned a little, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. "Because I'm tired, we haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday, and to be completely honest you smell like dog shit." I didn't like yelling at Em, but at that point I was too annoyed to care.

"Fine," he grumbled.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This was all such a mess. I still didn't know what was going on, and apparently neither did Emmett. This wasn't my problem, and every instinct in my being was telling me to leave him behind; to just let him go, and leave him to his own devices. Isabella was not my responsibility. I looked back in the rear view mirror, and gasped a little when I saw two large brown eyes staring back at me. The morning light was coming in from behind Isabella and framing her face which then gave her features an ethereal quality. It seemed as though she could see exactly what I was thinking.

Could she?

No.

I rolled my eyes, looking away and laughing to myself. That was crap. Mind reading didn't exist, it was just… no.

No.

Idiot.

"Hey, Teds?" I heard Emmett call. I looked back up into the mirror, but Isabella had looked away. "I'm sorry a.. about this. I only wanted to do the right thing."

I nodded, turning into a Hilton that I had happened upon. "I know, Emmett."

I couldn't do it;. I couldn't pretend that everything was okay, when I didn't know that. We could be involved in something bigger than the both of us; bigger than we could ever imagine. The problem was that we wouldn't ever know because no one would tell us. I got out of the car and left Emmett and Isabella to deal with the luggage.

"Good Morning, Sir, and welcome to the Hilton. How may I help you?" I was greeted, as I walked to the front desk.

I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket as I mumbled, "two rooms."

The front desk clerk tapped at the keys a little bit, as I rubbed the my eyes. I was so tired. "Mmmm, I'm sorry, sir, but it seems I only have a suite available. Three bedrooms."

I nodded, handing him my credit card. "Fine. Do it. Whatever."

He laughed lightly, then looked down at my credit card. "Rough night, Mr. Cullen."

I sighed, "You have no idea."

A little while later me, Emmett and Isabella were on our way up to the room, none of us speaking. I found myself watching Isabella intently, but she never looked over. She also didn't say anything as we were getting off the elevator, and she tripped over her own feet. If I hadn't been walking behind her, she would have fallen flat on her face. It seemed as though my arm shot out to her waist with out my consent.

Emmett lead us into the room, and I immediately retreated to the back bedroom where I collapsed on the bed, utterly exhausted. Nothing good was happening. This all sucked. This was not the way that everything was supposed to go.

I wallowed in self-pity for another few moments before reaching out for my cell phone. I should have called my father, because apparently Isabella needed to see him. Just the same, I should have called my mother because she would have known exactly what to say to make me feel better. But However, I didn't call either of them.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Whitlock, it's Cullen."

He laughed, "Cullen? As in _The Edward Cullen?_ My my my, to what to I owe the esteemed pleasure of your phone call?"

I rolled my eyes before shutting them firmly. "It's Emmett. He's got me wrapped up in this… thing, and to be honest, I have no idea what's going on."

"Well, if it's Emmett I'm not sure you're supposed to," he joked.

"No, Jasper really. This is serious. We found his sister."

"His sister?" Jasper asked, suddenly serious. "I thought he was—"

"Yeah, I know. Me too. I guess she has… problems. We took her from a rehab place out here."

There was a beat of silence. "What do you mean? How do you take a person from a rehab? What's wrong with her? Drugs? What's she into?"

I sighed, throwing my arm over my chest. "I don't know. Emmett doesn't know, either. Charlie wouldn't tell us anything. Isabella doesn't seem to speak, so she isn't much help."

"She doesn't speak? Is she like… mute?"

I sat for a moment, going over the few words Isabella spoke to me the previous night. "No. She spoke to me a little, but so far not to anyone else."

"Huh," Jasper said. He cleared his throat before continuing. "So what're you gonna do?"

I groaned, remembering the stern look on Charlie's face. "Take her home, I guess. Evidently, there's nothing for her here, and Emmett's the only one who gives two shits about her."

"That sucks. But Llisten, you guys need to get back here. We're signing the lease for the work space next Tuesday." A fresh burst of adrenaline burst through my veins when I remembered all of our plans for the future. Signing the lese was the reason Emmett and I were supposed to meet up, anyway.

"Okay, we'll be there. I'll try and get us a flight home as soon as possible."

Jasper was silent for a moment before he spoke again, his voice empathetic. "It'll work out, Edward. Em will find a way."

I sighed, sitting back up and staring at my closed bedroom door. "I know. Thanks Jasper. I'll call you when I know more."

I hung up after we said our good- bye's, and although I felt better after having told someone else what was going on, I couldn't shake it the immense foreboding that seemed ever present. It felt like something was off, and something more than just whatever was wrong with Isabella.

I had a feeling Charlie was right. Emmett and I had found our way into something much bigger than the two of us could have possibly imagined.

I napped for most of the morning, and when I woke around 11eleven, I didn't hear Isabella or Emmett in the suite. I assumed that this was only because they were each exhausted, too, and wanted to catch up on sleep. I decided to call my father., then, since it seemed the only thing I had left to do.

"Carlisle Cullen." He answered, sounding chipper.

"Hey, Dad. It's Edward."

I chuckled lightly. "Edward, you're my only son. Who else would call me dad?"

I smiled, "I dunno. Could be one of the other kids you have tucked away."

"Ah, yes. Them. They don't have this number. This line is for your use only."

I laughed lightly at his joke, but then moved on. "There's something I need your help with."

The joking stopped, and my father put on his authoritative voice. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see. "I'm fine. It just… well, I'm in Phoenix. With Emmett."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. So, yeah, um… Emmett has a sister and she's been in a rehab for the last few years."

"_Years?_" He asked, disbelieving. "What happened to her?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, and I heard him close the door to his office. "Edward, people don't stay in rehab for years at a time unless they've experienced severe trauma, be it emotional or physical."

"Oh," I replied lamely. "She's coming home with us. She has no where else to go."

My father sighed, "I don't think you realize what you're taking on. Edward… she could need counseling, or therapy, or medication. You aren't equipped to handle this."

I wanted to scream. I knew all of this. I didn't want to have to deal with this, but I was involved now. "Dad, Emmett wants to have her with him. So maybe I can talk him into getting her to a facility in Seattle."

"That would be for the best, son." He said, sounding relieved.

"But Chief Swan wanted you to check her out. Once we got back, that is."

"Oh, well yes, of course. Let me know when you're getting back, and I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, dad. For everything."

"It's fine, Edward. I'm your father; you're supposed to be able to count on me." He chuckled again, putting me slightly at ease. "What kind of parent would I be if you couldn't?"

I laughed, thenand then hung up to let him return to his rounds at the hospital. As much as speaking to Jasper had helped, speaking to my father was like having a weight lifted from my shoulders. It was such a relief to have things practically in someone else's hands.

But then again, it worried me when he said that Isabella might have had some kind of severe trauma. It bothered me that we didn't seem to know what it was, or that no one wanted towould supply information. It occurred to me again that Isabella hadn't spoken to anyone since I went to get her. I began to wonder what had made her speak to me, since it obviously wasn't a habit. Perhaps I reminded her of someone. Maybe no one else had taken the time to speak to her. Given Charlie's reaction to his daughter that morning, it didn't seem as though he'd spoken seen to her much over the years. I didn't want to fathom what could have happened to her.

It seemed it the situation was worse than I could have anticipated. I decided then that sitting on my bed, thinking about what might be wrong with Isabella wasn't helping anything. I needed to figure this out. I needed to be proactive. I got in the shower a while later, and got dressed in a hurry.

I was just about to leave my room when the screaming began.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, hey there. I want to thank all of you guys who've stuck with me, even though I've been completely undependable. I'm gonna shoot for once a week with this one, so I hope that'll keep you guys satisfied.

Thanks to all of you who added this to alerts (seriously, the number doubled) and if you review, I can even write you a thank you :P

SMeyer owns, as if we had some doubt.

* * *

It took me a split second to realize what was going on.

Blood curdling screams were ripping through the suite, and I was sure that my heart had stopped in their wake. The anguish and utter despair that they held was startling.d… I could literally feel the pain in my own bones. Then I heard it; just as loud but twice as chilling.

"Edward!"

I was off like a shot. I raced out into the hallway and started throwing open the myriad of doors that lay ahead of me. She couldn't be found. For whatever reason, I couldn't get to her.

"Isabella?" I called, helplessly as I continued to move. She wasn't anywhere; not in her room, nor Emmett's, nor the living area. She didn't seem to be here. I was just about to give up when I heard a small sob from behind the closet door in the hallway. I walked over to it slowly, gripping the knob tightly in my hand. I knew that the moment I turned it, and saw the girl on the other side something would change. We would be bound.

She would call my name, and I would go to her.

Something about that scared me.

I turned the knob carefully and the sunlight filtered into the closet slowly. Isabella had wedged her body into the corner of the small, empty closet with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was down; making her long wavy hair fall around her like a curtain. She looked so small and fragile. I was almost afraid to touch her. Then again, I had to. She had called for me; she wanted me.

Me.

Why?

I pushed all of the questions and fears that I had aside and crouched down beside her. I hesitated slightly, my fingers out stretched to her. I could feel a charge moving between us, and the more I let it flow, the less confused I felt. It was as though I was meant to be here. My entire life had been a journey to this point.

My fingers brushed gently over her skin and I spoke to her softly. "Isabella? Isabella, what's wrong?"

She said nothing. It sounded like she was breathing heavily; panting almost. I repositioned myself so that I was kneeling beside her and carefully put my arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" I murmured into her hair.

She smelled sweet; like strawberries. I found myself leaning further into her, and closing my eyes as I did so. It was odd to feel so connected to someone I had known barely twelve hours. Nothing about it made sense, and yet everything was clear.

I was so, so lost.

Slowly, Isabella reached out to me. She gripped my arms tightly and put her cheek on my shoulder. "They're every where, Edward. Absolutely everywhere. I'm never safe… they'll come for me. What have I done?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

I pushed down my own panic and let her sob against my shoulder. I ran my hands over her back, and tried to keep my breathing even. I was terrified. I had this primal instinct just to move. I needed to get up and get away from here. I couldn't stay with her.

Yet something else, something stronger than my fear, forced me to stay. It was as though the moment my flesh touched hers, we were bound in an incomprehensible and indescribable way.

Fuck.

I sighed against her hair again, and gently put my arms around her so that I could lift her to my chest. I stood slowly, making sure I had a good grip on her before moving into the nearest bedroom. I pulled the bed sheet back carefully with one hand and laid her down as gently as I could.

I pulled away slowly, and held her gaze. "Are you alright?" I asked, not entirely sure that I wanted a response.

Isabella shook her head, and looked out the window. "I'm never safe, you know." I blinked down at her before she continued. "Will you stay with me? Please?"

I nodded, sinking down on the bed beside her. "Isabella, what happened?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched me. "It doesn't matter. It never mattered."

I nodded, pulling the sheet up over her tiny frame. "Yes it does. How could it not?"

Her eyes grew narrow and defiant. "You know nothing."

I rolled my eyes and moved away from her. Of course, I knew nothing. The one thing I did know was that I knew nothing. People needed to stop reminding me of this. I was about to get off the bed when she grabbed my wrist. "Please, don't leave."

I sighed and repositioned myself beside her. I could do nothing; except what Isabella wanted. "You haven't talked to anyone in a while." I stated. It was the truth, I knew, given the gravelly quality her voice still had.

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen anyone worth speaking to?"

She had a point. "What about Emmett?"

She sighed, "He means well. However, Emmett can't be involved. He can't know."

Evidently, no one could. I decided then to change the subject, because I obviously wasn't going to get many answers otherwise. "Read any good books lately?"

She laughed. It was a sore, dry laugh; but a laugh, nonetheless. "I read the same ones over and over, it seems."

"Really, why?"

She rolled over on the bed to face me, some life finally arriving behind her cool brown eyes. "There isn't—wasn't a library at my facility, so I was stuck with what Renee packed for me before I left."

"Which was?" I prodded.

"_House of Mirth, The Great Gatsby, _and _The Sun Also Rises."_

I nodded, smiling. "I love Hemingway; he's one of my favorites. Did you know that he was good friends with Fitzgerald when they were—"

"Both living in Montparnasse during prohibition." Her smile was electrifying. "Yeah. That must have been so cool. You go to any café, and bump into Hemingway or something. Could you imagine?"

I was completely taken by her. "No. It must have been something."

She nodded in agreement and began to burrow into the sheets. "I'm sorry for earlier," she whispered. "I didn't… expect that to happen."

"Isabella, it's fine." I replied calmly, pulling the blankets up over her body. "Things like that happen. It's not a problem."

She didn't respond other than to nod as she closed her eyes. I sighed and moved away from her to close the curtains against the invading sunlight. Isabella didn't say thank you, or good night so I didn't either. I walked out of her room and sighed as I made my way to the couch. I had just plopped down on it when Emmett appeared.

"Hey, Teds. I just went to the store to pick up a few things." Emmett dropped the bags on the floor, and then came over to me. "You okay?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Isabella had a nightmare. I found her in the closet."

He looked dumbfounded. "The closet? Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Has she spoken to you?"

"No, never." Emmett replied, shaking his head vigorously. "You?"

I sunk down deeper into the cushions. "No. Not a peep."

I didn't want to tell Emmett about my now two conversations with Isabella. Maybe it was his confirmation that her speaking to me was something different, or perhaps only that I wasn't sure why she chose to speak to me. It didn't make sense. I didn't know her at all, and I hadn't known of her until two days ago.

I rubbed my forehead in my hand and shut my eyes. The only thing I could think was why me?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, all.

Okay, so. I'm really sorry about the delay but at least I'm getting better! I promise I'll be more on top of things once my routine gets a little cleaner.

If you have a sec, mosey on over to hellabellakellas (my joint account with raok) and check out our entry for the Darkward contest, Goodbye. It's pretty cool :)

Reviews are love, and I need to know what you guys think about this. Let me know?

Thanks to all of you who added this to alerts/faves... seriously, the number is blowing me away.

SMeyer owns all... duh.

* * *

The next few days provided even fewer answers.

Isabella refused to speak to me, even when we were alone. It was almost as thought she was afraid that she'd revealed too much during our first conversation.

As the minutes, hours, days progressed Emmett second guessed himself. We'd spent the better part of the trip with him going through his reasons of wanting to do this, and me being unable to reassure him. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know if this was a good idea; I wasn't sure if this would work. I didn't know what would happen once we got Isabella to Seattle.

I hated that I didn't know what to tell him, but at the same time, I couldn't find it in me to lie to him. Sometimes, as he spoke, I wanted to strangle him, shake him, scream at him for dragging me into this mess. I wanted to know why he hadn't thought this through and why it was so important to him. I didn't understand. Isabella was someone he'd never known, and probably shouldn't have. She complicated things.

Complicated them, but perhaps... In a good way.

It took everything I had to keep away from her sometimes. She was so fragile, clearly. She seemed to have things figured out in her head, but she wouldn't tell anyone her plan. It was very frustrating. She was like a puzzle I was determined to figure out. I couldn't let her secret go. I needed to know what it was. I wanted to know what it was. That scared the shit out of me.

I hated that I was letting myself get attached to someone I knew nothing about. I'd been around her for days, and yet I knew more about the hotel maid that the woman sleeping in the bedroom next to mine. She was an enigma, alright.

I woke up the next morning and slowly got my things together and getting into the shower. I stood under the hot spray, trying to figure out what I would do once we got back to Forks. I'd already told Carlisle we were coming, so I'd take her there first, obviously. But then what? I should just leave Isabella and Emmett to their own devices, and let them crash and burn together. I should let Emmett clean up his own mess.

I couldn't.

I knew I couldn't. Emmett was like a brother to me; a member of my family. I couldn't sit by and watch him fail. I'd never forgive myself if I'd let something happen to him, especially when I knew I could have done something to prevent it. I had a bad feeling about all of this, and I couldn't let Emmett go through this alone.

I took my time getting ready, and headed into the living area. Isabella was sitting in front of the TV, flipping idly through the channels.

"Good morning," I said, putting my bag down next to the couch.

Isabella didn't say anything.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and plopping down beside her.

"You know, it'd be nice if you at least said hello." I murmured.

Her head turned sharply toward me, and her eyes widened. I smirked a little as I watched her come to life behind her deep brown eyes. They were so expressive, and yet hid so much of herself. It felt like she--- who Isabella really was-- was lying in wait behind those eyes.

It was in that moment, I became determined to find her, no matter to cost. Isabella seemed like more than just a mute, zombie-like person. I wanted to know her. I wanted... I wanted to be her friend.

Isabella's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a tight pucker. "Hello." She said curtly, before snapping her head back to the television.

I grinned. Small victory, but well worth it. I let her sit there in silence as we watched the Today show and waited on Emmett. It still astounded me that he could take longer than most women I knew.

He finally emerged from his bedroom, a huge smile on his face. "Morning, guys. How're we feeling?"

Emmett always started the day like this, optimistically. Sometimes, depending on how our conversation the night before had gone, I would offer a smile in return, or even speak. Isabella would blink at him. Today, I followed her lead.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Well you two are chatty Cathy's. Are we ready to roll?"

I nodded, "Yeah. We just have to pack the rental and check out."

Emmett nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Okay. You go check out, and I'll do the heavy lifting. Is can go with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is?"

Emmett looked from me to Isabella, "I thought a nickname might be nice."

I turned slowly to Isabella, who was watching Emmett carefully. I could practically see the gears turning in her head as she slowly mulled over his choice of nickname.

I was about to open my mouth when Isabella sighed, then stood up slowly. "I'm not a verb, Emmett." She breezed past him, then paused at the door. "Edward? Are you coming?"

I smirked at Emmett who was staring at the back of her head, wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Yeah," I replied as I stood and walked over to her, smacking Emmett's shoulder.

"Holy shit," He whispered, seeminly astounded. "She speaks."

I laughed under my breath, "Yeah, Emmett, she does."

He blinked twice. "Holy shit."

I laughed again, and shook my head. "We'll see you downstairs, big guy."

I nodded to Isabella and we started down to the lobby. "I'm glad you said something to him," I told her as we got into the elevator. "He loves you very much."

She smiled softly, situating herself against the wall. "I know. He's a good man."

I nodded in agreement and smiled back at her. We didn't say anything else as we checked out, then got into the car. Emmett was still over joyed that his sister had spoken, so instead of letting her try that out again, he chatted the entire ride to the airport, and then the entire 5 hour plane ride to Seattle. I thought he'd finished when we were headed to baggage claim, but it turned out he'd only paused to read some of the directional signs.

"It's to the left," He told us. "Just up here."

I looked at Isabella, who was smirking at me then rolled her eyes. I couldn't help laughing softly. It seemed as though she was finally coming out; she was finally becoming a person instead of a shell. It seemed that Emmett was infectious.

It was awesome.

We got our luggage and I was once again reunited with my volvo. I sighed when I saw it, running over and unlocking it like a kid at Christmas.

"You okay, Teds?" Emmett asked, slipping into the back seat and grinning at me.

I sighed again, running my hands over the steering wheel. "Yeah. I missed this thing."

I saw Isabella raise an eyebrow, and I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed harder. It was one of the most perfect sounds I'd ever heard. I put the key in the ignition and backed out, heading down the highway. I pulled out my phone.

"Emmett, call my dad and tell him we're on our way."

"Okay."

He took my phone and began to dial. I felt Isabella tense beside me, so I spoke softly to her.

"Are you alright?"

Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were trained forward. "Your father... He's a- a doctor?"

I nodded, switching hands on the steering wheel and putting my right hand on the arm rest. "Yeah, he's Chief of Staff."

Her hand shifted toward mine. "So he's not... He's not a--"

"Psychiatrist? No." I cooed, touching her fingers briefly with my own. She seemed to relax immediately. I sucked in a deep breath, and put my hand over hers and squeezed. "I will help you, Isabella." I whispered, so softly I didn't think she heard. But then her hand flipped and her fingers laced with my own. It surprised me how... Right it felt. I couldn't get enough of her.

"AH-HEM!" Emmett cleared his throat, and we quickly pulled apart. All of a sudden his head was beside mine. I kept my eyes trained on the road. "Your Dad said he'd be waiting for us. I told him we'd be there in about an hour."

I changed lanes, and nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

I drove the rest of the way in silence, afraid that Emmett would bring up me holding her hand, and that would be... Bad. I wouldn't survive Emmett kicking my ass. My father could only handle one patient at a time.

We pulled up to the hospital a short while later, and my father was waiting for us at reception.

"Edward, Emmett." He greeted, striding toward us and smiling. "Glad to see you've made it in once piece. And you must be Isabella. I'm Carlisle, and I've heard so much about you."

He held out his hand to her, and she shook it hesitantly. "Hello." She whispered.

He gave her a reassuring grin, and she exhaled. "You and I will go just around the corner. This shouldn't take more than 15 minutes. Did you want Edward or Emmett to come with you?"

She hesitated, looking at me and then her brother. "No... No. I'll be fine."

"Good," he said, gesturing for her to follow. "Right this way."

Isabella nodded, then turned back to us. "You won't be far?"

I shook my head, but Emmett spoke. "I'll be right here."

The loving smile on his face made me see once again what a good heart Emmett truly had. In this experience, I was seeing a whole new side of him. I was watching him mature before my eyes.

Isabella nodded, then started down the hallway with my father. Emmett sighed, "C'mon Teds. Now we wait."

I followed him to the small waiting area, where we sat side by side in blue plastic chairs.

"She's spoken to you before." It was a statement, not a question and Emmett's voice was sure.

I hesitated. "A little."

He sighed, "Has she said anything about--"

"No. No. Nothing like that. She won't.... She won't talk about it."

He seemed slightly comforted. "Okay... Good." He turned to look at me, and he looked so lost and broken, I regretted pushing Isabella into speaking. "At least she trusts someone."

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed because I didn't know what to say. Did she trust me? I wasn't sure. Probably not, since she had just met me. Yet, I couldn't deny that there seemed to be something between us. She made me feel things that up until a few days ago, I hadn't expected. I hadn't expected to feel everything.

We sat in silence, neither Emmett nor I knowing exactly what to do next. Finally, my father appeared, holding a piece of paper and running his had through his hair. He looked nervous and unsure. I wasn't used to seeing my father like this. He was always confident. It was slightly unnerving to see that even he was ill at ease with this.

"Edward, Emmett." He greeted, his voice sounding tired and serious. He'd found something. My heart started beating faster. He sat down in the chairs across from us, and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Isabella has agreed to let me share some information with you, since you'll be responsible for her." He looked between us, and we both nodded in confirmation.

My dad nodded, "Physically she's fine. All of her vitals were normal and she's in good health."

Emmett let out a sigh of relief, but I leaned in closer. "But?" Something was off. I could just tell.

He hesitated, then unfolded the paper in his hands. "I have to ask. Emmett do you know what this means?" He passed Emmett the paper.

Emmett cocked his head to the side and his brow creased, "No. I have no idea what this is. Teds?"

He handed me the sheet and too be honest, I didn't want to know what was on it.

I looked down at the paper: 35.16°N 111.16°W.

Coordinates?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hey kids!

Thanks a TON for all of the reviews/adds. I'm amazed at how much this story grows with every update.

Really, I appreciate all of you.

A bit of house keeping things:

Most of you have probably heard about this, but there's an auction going on called **The Fandom Gives Back**, which will benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation. Raok and I have put ourselves up for auction. We're offering to do a one shot wedding night redo, so I hope you guys will either bid on us, or for one of your favorites. It's an awesome cause, and for more information, visit: **http://www**** (dot) thefandomgivesback (dot) com/**

Also... I broke down and got a twitter thing. Follow me if you feel like it. I'll post mini-teasers and posting updates in case of major FFn fail. Link here: twitter (dot) com/theotherbella

And that about wraps me up... Thanks a shitton to raok and LMW for being awesome. OH! And SMeyer owns.

Don't forget to review for me :)

* * *

I shook my head, looking back from the page, and up at my father. "Dad... Coordinates?"

He shook his head, and his eyebrows crawled up to his hairline. "I don't know."

Emmett adjusted beside me. "Did she tell them to you?"

My father shook his head gravely, "Emmett, I can't tell you that."

"Why not? You've showed them to us, so why can't we know what they're for?" He was getting angry, but trying to hold back. If Isabella had told him not to say anything, he couldn't. I was getting the feeling that my father was already pushing that to the limit by even showing them to us.

"Emmett, I'm sorry."

"Carlisle... We need to know... We have to know what's wrong with her."

I was getting up and heading down the hall as I heard my father say, "Emmett," his voice was quiet and soothing. "I'm not sure that even she knows."

I knocked on Isabella's door slowly, then opened it. "Isabella?"

She was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed at the ankles and she had her head down.

"Isabella?" I tried again.

She sniffled. "What?"

I took a few steps toward her until I was standing in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, sniffing a little bit more.

"Why are you crying then?"

"I... I... I" She took a deep breath, "I'm not."

I couldn't help smiling a little and I was happy she couldn't see me. I shook my head and hoisted myself beside her, "Sounds like you are." I curled my fingers under my chin and pulled her face up to look at me. Her rosy cheeks and bloodshot eyes were a dead give away. "Looks like you are."

Her eyes shifted from mine, and she tried to curl into herself. "I'm not."

"Hmm." I replied, shifting just a little bit closer to her. "Wanna tell me why you're not crying, then?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Did you not like my father?"

"Oh, no. He was very nice."

My hand slipped from under her chin, across her shoulders and down her back. "Then what is it?" I cooed as soothingly as I could.

"I don't want you to hate me." She whispered, her eyes turning back down to the floor.

I sighed, tucking her under my arm and letting her head fall to my shoulder. "I won't ever hate you, Isabella."

I felt her nod, then sniffle again. "I'm sorry... For everything. For all of this."

I leaned my cheek to the top of her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Everything will be fine; you'll see."

She let out a heavy, ragged breath against me. "You don't understand, Edward. I'm terrified."

I squeezed her tighter. "We'll protect you. I promise. Emmett and I will make sure you're okay. I promise."

She nodded against me again, and we didn't say anything else as I held her. I wanted to know what was wrong, and what could possibly make her so sad. Yet, at the same time I knew she probably wouldn't tell me. No one was telling me anything.

Ever.

I noticed that instead of feeling the soft cotton of her tee shirt under my fingers, there was only rough polyester. I nudged her a little. "C'mon, let's get you dressed."

I felt her tense beside me, and I laughed. "I won't look, I promise."

She turned to me slowly, and eyed me. "I'm not sure that I can trust you."

I smiled softly, and ran the back of my hand over her cheek. "You can."

Then she blushed.

It was one of the only things I can say that I've ever found completely and naturally beautiful. I bit my lip to keep from smiling and turned away from her. She was radiant, I suppose. I could honestly say that I had yet to come across someone who seemed to... Capture me so completely.

Until that point I could say that I was dedicated and focused on my goals. Emmett, Jasper and I would open our firm, and everything else would soon fall into place. Yet now; now that I was faced with someone who'd ignited me in a way I hadn't even considered, I wasn't sure what I wanted. Isabella drew me to her, obviously, and yet because I didn't exactly know what the hell was going on, I wasn't sure that was where I wanted to be.

The thing I was realizing, though, is that I had to be.

Bella cleared her throat, tearing me from my thoughts. "I'm done. You can turn around."

I nodded, then turned around slowly. I smiled shyly at her and put my hand on the door knob. "Ready? Em's probably waiting."

She bit her lip, and her eyes shifted down. She didn't speak again. I opened the door, and held it for her to pass, then followed her out. Emmett was leaning against the wall of the nurse's station, but pushed off when he saw us coming. He pushed off, and walked toward us, his hands shoved in his pockets.

He stood in front of Isabella, his eyes focused solely on hers. "Is everything alright?"

I watched her nod slowly, keeping her eyes on his. "Yeah. I think everything's going to be okay."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I hoped--hoped-- she was right. She knew more than I did, after all. Maybe she was sure about this, too.

Emmett nodded, and brushed a few locks of hair from her eyes. "Good." He nodded again. "We'll go? Are you ready?"

Isabella nodded back, then looked over at me and smiled a little. It wasn't much, but just enough so that I felt emboldened. Something about the way she looked at me made me feel like I could do anything.

I followed the two of them out to the volvo, and we got in. The drive to Emmett's, where he and Isabella would be staying was quiet. That is until we actually got there. I knew something was wrong when I saw the door of Emmett's Jeep on the front lawn. That couldn't be where he left it.

"Holy Shit," he muttered as I pulled into his driveway. The Jeep was demolished. There was hardly anything left besides the charred remains of the car. The house itself didn't have any outward damage, other than the screen door, which was torn from its hinges.

"Shit." Emmett said again, this time a little louder.

He made a move to his door, but I caught him. "What're you doing?"

He looked at me like I was the idiot. "Going to check it out."

Isabella interrupted. "But you don't know what could be in there."

"Exactly," I agreed. Whatever had happened here wasn't an accident, that was for sure. They were looking for something... Looking for Emmett. "We have to call the police."

"Police?" Emmett questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Em. I mean, who knows what happened here!"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah... I know."

"Imagine if you had been home!" I began... Imagine if Isabella had been here. My stomach lurched at the thought. She couldn't be here. We had to leave.

I put the car in reverse and got out of there as quickly as I could. "Shit, easy Teds!" Emmett said, "It's not your house that got broken into. Why are you so freaked out?"

"Why aren't you more freaked out?" I countered. It didn't make sense that he was so calm. I was freaking out.

"Because, Teds. There's nothing I can do about it. You're right; we'll call the police when we get to... Where're we going?"

I adjusted my grip on the steering wheel and narrowed my eyes. "Jasper's."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because... Because... Fuck, I don't know." I groaned. It just seemed like the next logical step.

Emmett sighed, but sat back and it was then that I noticed that Isabella had been silent beside me the whole time.

I sighed, running my fingers over the length of her arm soothingly. She seemed to relax infinitesimally, and just because of that I did, too. Despite the task, my mind was calm, all because Isabella was calm beside me. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

I sighed again, thinking of how I was going to explain this to Jasper.

I began to wonder if Isabella would have the same effect on him as she had on me. My stomach twisted at the thought. It confused me, but at the same time I recognized it. I bit back the feeling, and tried to focus on something else.

Isabella had other plans.

I watched her hand slide cautiously from her lap, over the center dash, and onto my arm. She squeezed, and I felt a burst of electricity go up my arm then through my body. It was amazing that she could make me feel this way after only a few days of knowing her. The thought both excited and petrified me.

I didn't have long to dwell on it, as at the precise moment I turned into Jasper's drive way. Isabella pulled away, and I had to stifle a groan of disappointment at the loss. Then Emmett's head was next to mine.

"What're we telling him?" He asked, staring at the house's modest porch.

"The truth." I replied.

I just needed a minute to think it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

Jasper let us in warily, and I gave him a look, hoping he'd have some reassuring glance to give.

I didn't know what the hell to say to him, still.

It was like we were all suspended just above the ground. It was in reach, we just couldn't quite touch it.

"We have a problem," Emmett announced, sitting down across Jasper's couch and rubbing his hand over his face. "I'm pretty sure my house has been broken into."

Jasper smiled warmly at Isabella, and motioned for her to sit in the arm chair across from the sofa. "Did you call the police?" He asked.

"Nah, gonna do that after this."

I nodded, leaning against the wall behind her. "I think you should call soon. Who knows how long it's been like that; or even if they've left."

"Did you pull in?" Jasper asked, sitting on the floor beside the couch.

I nodded.

"Call the cops, Em."

Emmett sighed and nodded, getting up to make the call.

Jasper watched me. "So..."

"This has nothing to do with them."

Both of us turned to Isabella, surprised that she was even speaking.

"They can't... Who this is... It's got nothing to do with them, okay?"

Her voice sounded scared and tired. She shouldn't feel like that. She wasn't in this alone anymore.

I went around to kneel in front of her and spoke softly. "Everything will be fine."

She blinked.

"It will. You'll see."

Her bottom lip quivered and in one quick motion, she launched herself on me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and her face buried in my shoulder. "Please help me," She whispered harshly. "Please, please help me."

I pulled away slowly and cupped her face in my hands. "I won't let... Anything happen to you, Isabella. I promise."

Her watery eyes searched mine, and she folded into me again.

I hated that we had to be like this.

I hated that she was carrying around this huge secret.

I hated that she couldn't tell me.

I sucked in a deep breath, and pulled away again to talk to Jasper.

"We should probably spilt up. I'll take Isabella to my dad's and Em can stay with you, Rose and Alice. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be alone or together."

He nodded. "It's for the best. Do you think Emmett will let her go?"

"She'll be fine with Edward." Emmett said, reappearing at the opposite door. "I trust him."

The weight of his words and the way his eyes were burning into me made me realize exactly what I was taking on. We were bound now.

Isabella's fate was twisted fully around mine.

I stood up and told them both we'd be in touch before taking Isabella's hand and leading her out to the car.

We got in side by side, and were silent the whole time.

I was thankful for my father's long shifts then, because I was able to get Isabella upstairs without questions or comments.

"This is my room." I whispered, opening the door and letting her go inside.

She stepped in slowly, taking in everything around her. Her hands drifted over my books, then the stereo and piano. "You play?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I said, jamming my hands in my pockets. I hadn't touched that thing in years.

She plopped down on the bed and sighed. "Thank you."

I shrugged and pulled off my coat. "It's no trouble."

"You're mad."

I shook my head, sitting beside her. "I'm just exhausted. I have no idea what's going on. It's... Very frustrating."

She looked crushed, and I immediately regretted it. "It's just that... It's hard. I... I don't know what to say because... This is my problem. This is my fate, Edward. There's a reason Dad and Renee put me in there: to save Emmett. I can't save Emmett while he thinks he's saving me."

I nodded. "But he did, and someone's after you."

She tensed.

"Multiple someones?"

She nodded.

Fuck.

I don't usually swear, but fuckkkkkkkk.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around her. "When I was little, my mom and I used to travel all over."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Everywhere. It was cool because I got to see a ton of stuff, but the whole time all I wanted was to be somewhere. I wanted... Roots, you know?"

She laughed a little and her head fell to my shoulder. "Funny that you wanted them, and I wanted to pull mine up."

I leaned my cheek to the top of her head and took in a deep breath. "We're opposites, I suppose."

"Kind of." She agreed.

"You need a nickname." I said, changing the subject completely.

She laughed a little against me and scooted closer. "No one's ever given me one."

"No? Hmmmm." I thought for a second then looked down at her. "Bella."

She raised an eyebrow. "Bella?"

I nodded. "Bella."

"Why?"

I leaned in and pressed my lips softly to her cheek because I couldn't help myself. "Because you're beautiful, Bella. My Bella."

I'll admit, I added the last part as an after thought. I wanted her to be mine, and I needed that. But she wasn't. She hadn't even remotely implied that that was something that she wanted.

There I was, calling her mine.

Bella didn't seem to mind, though.

Instead, she smiled up at me. It was a real, true smile across her lips. It was perfect.

"I like that." She whispered.

I smiled back down at her. "Bella."

She nodded, turning her body closer to mine and leaning in ever so slightly.

"My Bella." I whispered, mimicking her actions and coming so close that I could feel her breath wash over my face.

"Your Bella," she replied, moving ever closer. Her soft, supple lips brushed against mine and that was all the incentive I needed.

I bridged the extra few millimeters between us, and pressed my lips softly to hers.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out after that.

It was everything I wanted it to be. Her lips moved fluidly against mine, and she moaned softly into my mouth.

Her hand drifted up my arm, then around my neck to tangle in my hair and pull my mouth closer.

She wanted this; she wanted me.

I was so happy that it wasn't only me.

I swiped my tongue against her lips, but she pulled away and rested her forehead to mine.

"Tell me you felt it too." She whispered.

"I did."

"That was my first kiss."

I smiled a little and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm honored."

She grinned a little and pulled me closer. "Thank you. For everything. For all of this."

"It's nothing." I whispered, kissing the base of her neck. I couldn't get enough of her taste.

"It's everything. Edward... You don't understand; Before you, I hadn't spoken in years."

I pulled away and looked at her. "Why?"

Her eyes grew wide, then cast down. "It's difficult to explain."

I curled my fingers under her chin to make her look at me. "Try?"

She sighed, and nodded. She seemed resolute. She was going to do this. She stood up in front of me and pulled her tee shirt over her head so that she was left in only a white cotton bra.

I fought the maleness in me that wanted to throw her down on the bed and take her.

But then she shut her eyes, and turned to lift her arm.

My breath hitched at what I saw, but at the same time I was curious.

A smudge of black, just above her bra line.

I leaned in closer and traced my fingers over it. It was tattooed into her skin.

35.16°N 111.16°W

I gasped and looked up at her, horrified. "Oh, Bella. What happened to you?"

* * *

A/N: I figured I'd save it for the end.

So, so sorry about the massive delay and update fail.

I got sick, then thanksgiving happened, and all in all it was just a rough month.

Semester's over in two weeks, so after that I should be back on track.

A couple plugs:

dmd0869- A Past Love Reminder http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5523735/1/Past_Love_Reminder

It's something different, and it's definitely worth the read.

Thank you thank you thank you for sticking with me :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

Bella's eyes swam with emotion as she looked down at me, a crease forming on her forehead.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes drifting down to the floor. "There's... There's so much. I don't even know where to start."

I reached out for her hands, pulling her gently toward me. "The beginning, love. Tell me what's wrong."

She let out a heavy breath, and settled on my lap. This gesture surprised me, so much so that I tensed against her. She hesitated. "Is this not okay?"

I shook my head vehemently, and kissed her nose. "This is okay. You just took me by surprise. Tell me, Bella. I want to know everything."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Everything."

I nodded.

"Renee isn't my mother." She started. "My father... My father had an affair with my real mother; my birth mother. I was a mistake, Edward. I wasn't supposed to happen."

The way she said the words, and the emotion that even I felt behind them was oppressive. This was something that Bella carried around. She'd felt like a mistake; nothing more than the product of an illicit affair. My poor Bella.

"My mother was... Special." She continued, her arms coming up around my neck and her eyes cast down at her lap. "Her family had lived in--" She looked up at me briefly as she hesitated. "Arizona since the late 1860's. They were very...unpopular with the local tribes.

"They promised things, Edward; things they couldn't promise, and they were ruthless. They took land without mercy, and without sparing any lives." She hung her head, staring down between us, and sucked in a ragged breath. "It was awful, the things my family has done."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, and she pushed her head into my shoulder. "That's not you, Bella. You didn't do those things. You can't apologize for the things that happened over a century ago; before you were even an idea in someone's mind."

"That's not it." She whispered, her breath coming out in hot bursts against my neck. "There's a legend, a piece of folklore surrounding some scared... Idol that the tribe worshipped. It was supposed to be the source of their strength and their origin, really. It was a sacred piece and one they protected to the death."

Her eyes flicked back up to mine, trying to convey everything she was too terrified to say. To be honest, I was almost too scared find out what had made her feel that way. "Bella..."

She shook her head, then lent her forehead to mine. "It's gone, Edward. Taken. My great grandfather stole it from the tribe and cached it somewhere."

My jaw dropped open, and I blinked at her. "So it could be anywhere?" Oh, God. I could... I could call my mom, and talk to her about it. She'd know. My mother knew everything. She'd been to every continent at least twice. She'd know. She'd be able to--

"Edward, you can't possibly be that dense." Bella's voice, tinged with humor pulled me from my mental ramblings.

I pulled away a little and blinked at her.

"My mother died when I was a little over a year old." She started, her hands splaying over my back so I could feel her warmth. "I've lived with my dad and Renee since then. I'm the only one left from my family."

Wait.

"I'm... I'm the only one who knows where... It is."

It all fell into place after that. The coordinates under her arm, why Renee never spoke of her, why Emmett was so confused about how his sister had even happened.

Whoever trashed Emmett's house was after Bella; after what Bella knew. This... This was anything but good.

"My mother died in a car accident, just outside of Tucson. I was a little over a year old."

My hands slid protectively up her sides, and my thumb traced the smudge of ink under her arm. "Oh, Bella." My Bella.

"Edward... It's only me. I'm the only one who knows. Well, kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Technically I know where it is, I suppose, but I don't know where it is."

"So you..."

"Are just as lost as you are; if not more so."

I dropped back from her and on to my bed. "Fuck."

"Thanks for the dose of encouragement."

I tugged her down beside me, and she curled onto my chest. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay. It's a lot to take in."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, trailing my fingers carefully through her hair. "Still. I'm sorry. We'll figure this out."

"I know. I... Edward, I trust you." She whispered, her lips pressing hesitantly into my skin.

We were silently for a while as the darkness began to encompass us. I didn't get up to turn the light on, and neither did Bella. I don't think either one of us were ready to face what the light would bring.

Light meant we'd have to move; we'd have to take action, and do something about this. I wasn't ready. I knew I wasn't. Whatever I'd found with Bella, here and now, was in a downward spiral. The innocence and ease that we were in now would be broken as soon as we left this room.

Once she was out of my arms, and we had to deal with what her secret meant, she and I would be forever changed.

I held her tighter to my chest, and felt her arms wrap around my middle, her lips pressed into my neck.

I was feeling things for Bella which were surely too strong, and too certain to be true. But then again, who's to say what we felt was wrong? Just because one person, once upon a time, decided that someone needed weeks and even months to feel the way I felt about Bella didn't mean that it was right for me.

I knew in those few moments in the twilight sun that I needed Bella, now. I needed to have this woman in my life, no matter what that meant, nor the consequences.

I would protect her until the end.

Even if that meant my life.

Even if that meant drawing my last breath would keep her safe, so be it. I could never be whole without Bella, and in a world where she didn't exist in my arms. That was vital and necessary; that was everything.

That was the moment I knew I was in love with Bella.

I let out a heavy breath as I let the idea sink into my mind.

Love.

Bella.

Love.

Bella.

Yes. Perfect. Always. True. Mine.

There was nothing that would stop me from having her. There was nothing that I would ever let come between us.

I leaned over to kiss her forehead, and she tilted her head to look up at me. "What was that for?" She asked, a sly smile creeping across her lips.

I grinned down at her, rolling her over a little so I could pepper light kisses down her neck. "I wasn't aware I needed a reason." I murmured, tasting how sweet the skin just under her collar bone was.

She hummed, acknowledging my statement and tangling my fingers in her hair. "You don't."

I kept going, moving over the swell of her left breast as she arched into me; giving me more. I ran my nose over the trail my lips had just made, then over her heart. "You smell like freesias and vanilla." I commented, siding up the other breast and then kissing where her bra met her skin.

"Can't imagine why." She mumbled, her eyes closing slowly as she let out a contented sigh.

"You're inherently sweet." I told her, edging her bra out of the way a little so there was more skin for my mouth to pay homage to. "You're perfect."

"Edward..." She moaned, arching against me. "Edward..."

I was so lost in Bella... In her scent, in her voice, in her skin that I didn't hear the foot steps coming down the hall. It wasn't until there was a loud pounding at my door that I froze, my lips still attached to her skin.

"Edward? Son? Are you in there?"

I groaned and shut my eyes. "Yeah, we'll be out in a second."

I leaned up from Bella, and kept my eyes closed. "Who... Who was that?" She whispered. I could hear the fear in her voice, and if I hadn't known the reason, I would have laughed.

I leaned over, pulling her into my arms, and kissing her gently. "That, Love, was my father."

She let out a relieved sigh against my lips, and I kissed her again. "Oh... So that's all."

I nodded. "Yes. So now, it seems we have to do a very normal thing."

"What's that?"

"I have to introduce my girlfriend to my parents."

Or parent, as it were.

* * *

I know, I know. I'm the worst ever with this whole… updating thing.

Butttt, my resolution is to get better, so by joe, I will!

Thanks a bunch to everyone who's sticking with this, and reading and reviewing (which I'll be replying to) and leave me some love for this one. More reviews make my lazy ass get to work, and get you a chapter that much quicker.

If you're looking for a different kinda 'ward, go check out bad assward here: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5646697/1/Friendly_Discontentment

It's fuckawesome, and makes me miss snarkward. Seriously. I might have to do a TE one shot, just because.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Meet your father?" Bella asked, skeptically.

I laughed a little, pulling her off of my chest and standing. "Yeah, that's what you do. The boy introduces the girl to his parents, in this case my father." I shrugged. "Technically, you've already met him, anyway."

She blinked up at me. "But doesn't that...in this case and context...mean something?"

I shrugged, grabbing her shirt from the floor. "Only if you want it to."

"Oh. Well, do I look okay, then?"

She stood up, looking at me with huge brown eyes, and folding her hands in front of her. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You'll look better with a shirt on. Well, at least for him."

She blushed a deep scarlet as I tossed the shirt over to her. I helped her lift it over her head, and then kissed her forehead once it reappeared. "It means something to me." I whispered. I couldn't pretend it didn't.

"Me too."

Two words could mean more than three, sometimes.

I kissed her forehead again, and pulled back to take her hand. "We can get this over with, and maybe I can take you to a movie."

Her eye brows knitted together. "A movie? What do you mean?"

I cocked my head to the side, pulling her to the door. "What do you mean, what do I mean? A movie. I'll take you to a movie. We'll get popcorn and stuff, then make out."

She halted completely and I turned back to her. "You mean... People actually _do _that? Like... Like in _Annie?"_

Ah, yes. _Annie._ The scene where Daddy Warbucks rents out the theater for Annie. I shrugged. "Sort of. Only, hopefully you won't fall asleep."

Her eyes glistened. "I didn't know those things existed."

"No?"

"No. It sounds like fun." Bella was smiling up at me, and I could see the little kid inside of her; the one that never really got the chance to be a kid.

I smiled back down at her, "Then we'll go. You and me, maybe Em, Jasper and Alice, too if you want."

"I'd like that."

I nodded, looping my arm over her shoulders and going back down the stairs. I heard rustling in the kitchen, and followed it to my father.

He looked up at us as we entered, brushing the hair away from his eyes. He smiled warmly at Bella and I before rubbing his hands over his jeans. "Hello, you two. Nice to see you again, Isabella."

Bella took one step behind me. "You can call me Bella, Dr. Cullen."

My father gave her a warm, kind smile and his voice was soft. "Then you can call me Carlisle, Bella."

She nodded and I gave her hand a squeeze. "Dad, whatcha doin?"

"Oh, right." He said, snapping himself from whatever thought Bella had put into his head, and turning to the various food stuffs he had lined up on the counter. "Well, I thought I was making dinner, but that doesn't seem to be happening."

"I could cook." Bella's voice rang out and both my father and I looked at her.

"You cook?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Well, I've read a lot of cook books."

"You're a guest, Bella." My father said, waving her off and shooing us from the kitchen. "Go show Bella around."

I think he just liked calling her Bella.

I grinned down at her, and looped an arm around her waist. "Come on, Bella. I'll show you around."

Bella giggled against my side and allowed me to pull her toward the library, which I thought above all she'd want to see.

I pushed open the massive oak door, and her eyes widened when she took in the space. "Oh, wow. I didn't know places like this existed."

I chuckled to myself, shoving my hands into my pockets as she looked up at the shelves. "Voila."

She hummed, walking over to the shelves and running her hand over the spines. "You have so many." She whispered.

"They're mostly my Dad's. He collects rare copies and first editions, and somehow they all end up here."

Bella nodded, coming to a small frame, and taking it from the shelf. "Is this you?"

I moved closer to her, looking over her shoulder. It was a photo of me at about three or four, in my mother's arms. I hadn't even realized that my father'd kept anything of my mother's. I always assumed that he'd put her and their life behind him.

"Yeah. We were at La Push, a little ways from here."

"Looks like fun."

I nodded. "It is. You wanna go sometime?"

Bella laughed a little, replacing the photo. "Of course I do."

I grinned at her, rewrapping her in my arms. "We'll go then. We'll have to dress for the rain though. It's cold up there this time of year."

Bella sucked in a deep breath, and I felt her tense a little in my arms. "This is the first time I've ever been out of Arizona."

I kissed the base of her neck. "How does it feel?"

"Unsettling."

My chin found her shoulder and I inhaled her scent. "Why's that?"

"Because I always thought that once I left... Nothing would get to me. That it... All of this would be over. You can't imagine what it's like to be a prisoner in your own body."

She was right, I couldn't. I didn't even want to think what that could possibly be like. "Bella, we have to put an end to this."

"To what?" She breathed.

"You... In hiding. You deserve to have the life you've always wanted, regardless of who your mother was, or what some relative a million years ago may or may not have done. Bella, I won't have it."

Her breath was ragged, and it almost felt like she was panting. "But what if it's not that simple? What if... What if you _can't_ save me? What if I'm not meant for a normal life."

These were all notions I simply wouldn't accept. Bella would have a normal life, because I'd make sure of it. I could save her because she was worth saving; worth giving up my life for. It would be that simple because nothing had ever seemed to clear to me in all my life.

Bella... Bella was meant to be a part of my life, and so it would go. I wouldn't give her up without a fight.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch," I replied as I tried to soothe her. "I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Do you believe me?"

She let out a shaky breath, and spoke with despair. "Yes." She hesitated. "But what makes you think that it's different for me?"

This was something I'd never considered. It might sound stupid, but I hadn't entertained the notion that Bella would be willing to go to the same lengths to save me.

I shook my head against her. "It's not just you, Love. It's me too. We're together in this. We'll protect each other, okay?"

"You won't leave without me?"

"Never."

There was another moment of silence, and she picked up the frame again, letting her fingers trace over my face. "We have to go back then."

I nodded. "I know."

"We deserve...we deserve for this to be done."

"I know."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, Bella."

And it was true. I'd do anything so long as it meant keeping her safe. _That_ was necessary.

* * *

Thank you to LMW, for being awesome.

Follow me on twitter… you can harass me if you so desire: theotherbella

Thanks for reading, so maybe leave a review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

A few moments later, I brought Bella back into the kitchen where my father had begun setting the table. She and I took seats across from each other while my father sat on the end.

"Bella?" My father started, handing her a large white bowl filled with some kind of green.

"Thank you," she replied, taking it from him and putting a little spinach on her plate.

My father had mad enough food to feed 50 of us, never mind only us three.

"Did you do much cooking before?" My father asked Bella, carefully avoiding the words 'rehab' and 'Arizona'.

Bella shook her head. "No, not really. I had a hot plate…" She crinkled her nose at the memory. "But I don't think that counts."

My father watched her closely as she spoke, and even though Bella was laughing lightly, he seemed to be troubled. I wondered what he was thinking. He looked up at me a moment later, but shook his head as if dismissing my thoughts.

He liked her, I knew he did.

He had a soft spot for Bella, as it seemed anyone who came in contact with her would have.

I mean, Emmett…big, gruff, sarcastic as anything Emmett was so soft and gentle with her that he was almost a different person.

Maybe that was what she did; maybe she was here to make us all better people.

Watching Bella beginning to blend seamlessly into my family made me…happy. Emmett was like my brother; he'd be with me forever, but it was something about watching this girl, who with a sideways glance could make me melt, laugh with my father at the kitchen table. It was like she'd always been here. It was like she'd never been away, It was like she was always a part of my life.

A part of me.

Someone I was meant to be with.

My heart swelled with love for her, but almost as quickly I was filled with nerves.

I sucked in a deep breath and began wondering where all of this was coming from. Surely, it couldn't be right. I couldn't really be this head over heels for this girl in such a short amount of time. I just wasn't possible.

But then again, why not? Why was it completely insane to think that I _was_ feeling was in fact, love?

I could love her if I wanted to, and no one would stop me. She obviously felt the same. At least, I hoped she did.

It suddenly occurred to me that Bella was in a completely different space than I was, emotionally. She'd been hurt, and scorned (for lack of a better word) which had retarded her development. She'd never been around people her own age, and she'd never been to…to a high school, for fuck's sake.

What the hell was I thinking?

"Edward, you okay son?" My father's voice was soft and it wasn't until then that I realized I'd had my head in my hands in the middle of the dinner table. I shoved my fingers through my hair and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired; it's been a long day."

"Hm." He said, pushing his chair away from the table, and looking at me. "Maybe you should call it an early night. Maybe you and Bella could watch a movie."

I nodded, poking my meat around on my plate. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"What's your favorite movie?" My father asked. I knew he was talking to Bella, because he already knew mine.

"Uh, Sylvia Scarlett I think."

Katharine Hepburn, Cary Grant, George Cukor, 1936. How the hell had she seen that one?

"Really? Edward has it in his collection."

Bella's eyes turned to mine and lit up. "I've always wanted that short haircut that she had. It looked so pretty on her."

I smiled back at her, happy to see that she was happy. "It was a good look for her. I liked it a lot."

"What's yours?" She asked, looking away from me, seemingly embarrassed.

"The Thomas Crown Affair."

"Steve McQueen?" Bella asked. She wasn't unsure of this fact, but gawking as though there was no way I could possibly like Steve McQueen.

I nodded, getting way too much of a thrill out of the look on her face. "That's the one. The chess scene is classic."

"Completely." Bella agreed. "I think that was my favorite scene, but the one where he takes out those two guys, then sends their car gliding down the street was pretty good, too." She giggled.

I was totally in awe of this girl. I mean, sure she was perfect and I felt this deep connection with her, but her liking the same things I did was a bonus. Besides, who'd actually spend time watching classic films and analyzing scenes? Except for me, I mean.

My father's jovial chuckle broke me from my trance and I looked up at him. "Seems like you two have more in common that I thought." He took a sip of water. "My favorite is Die Hard, incase anyone was wondering."

Bella and I both laughed while he held his hands up defensively. "Hey, don't judge. Bruce Willis was the best actor, back in the day."

I rolled my eyes, still laughing. "Okay, Dad. Whatever you say."

"Seth really likes Die Hard, too." Bella offered.

My heart tightened. Seth? Who's Seth? She said no boys…she said—

"He was one of the…nurses at the…where I was, and he would watch movie with me every Friday. He'd bring them, or I'd request them. It was a lot of fun."

I sighed, kind of placated, but still a bit jealous. I didn't want for there to be anyone before me.

As selfish as it sounds, I didn't want her to have anyone else.

I sighed, pushing it aside. It didn't matter, and sitting here with a green monster on my back wasn't helping matters. So I wouldn't do it.

I wouldn't let it get to me.

Even though it was under my skin and it was making me want to choke whomever Seth was.

I pushed my chair from the table, then looked over at Bella. "Movie?"

She smiled brightly. "Okay. Lead the way, sir."

I nodded, taking her plate with mine and dropping them in the sink before taking Bella upstairs and into what was essentially a screening room.

When I went through this cinematic phase, my dad thought that it was better than anything else I could have been doing so he invested in my hobby. He'd installed a projector, and built wall to wall and floor to ceiling shelving units, which of course I filled.

I had everything you could imagine. Hitchcock to Indiana Jones to Star Wars to the Wedding Date. Don't judge, some chick flicks are cool.

Bella cocked her head to the side, taking in the shelves just as she had those in my dad's office.

"You really did go all out, huh?" She asked, taking in each title.

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets and smiled shyly. "Yeah, well. It was a hobby."

"Any preferences tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Whatever you want." I told her, mimicking her tone.

"Hmmmm... I think this one." She pulled one of the cases from the shelf and handed it to me with a bright smile. She would pick Die Hard.

I rolled my eyes, feigning annoyance, before I popped it in the DVD player and let the screen down.

"This is better than the TV where I was." Bella commented, plopping down on the sofa and pulling me down next to her. Her head found my shoulder and I sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head up but not moving.

"Nothing." I offered lamely.

She poked me in my ribs. "Liar."

"How..uh…close were you to Seth?" I finally mumbled, mostly into her hair.

Bella giggled, which only embarrassed me more. "He was just a friend, Edward."

I groaned.

"I never knew you could be jealous."

"Me either."

"Would you be mad," She started, leaning over to wrap an arm around me. "If I told you I kinda like it?"

I chuckled into her hair, thankful something good came out of this feeling. "No, if you like it, I guess. Let's just not make it a habit."

Bella sighed into my chest, and I could feel the grin spreading over her lips. "I won't. I like being with you so much more."

And I melted again.

I realized that nothing else really matter besides Bella and I and our reality. Nothing else made any difference to me.

We sat side by side and despite the action and gratuitous language, Bella was fast asleep in moments. I let the movie play until the end (because I liked it) before I shifted to lift Bella up into my arms. She was so light, and so fragile in my arms, but I smiled thinking that she could one day feel even a tenth of what I felt for her.

That was worth going through whatever was dealt our way. I wanted this with her, and I'd do anything in my power to have it. To have it for her.

I put Bella down on my bed, then headed into the bathroom to wash up before I tucked her in and changed.

A few minutes later, I wandered back to my room, only to find an empty bed.

No Bella.

I looked around, checked in the closet but still, no Bella.

I walked back down the hallway to the screening room. No Bella.

I went, more hurriedly, down to the kitchen. No Bella.

The Study. No Bella.

I raced back up to my room in a panic, thinking I would find her once I got back and that this was just some kind of mistake.

No Bella.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized there was a breeze coming from the doors that led out to my balcony.

Shit.

Bella.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for being so patient. Things have just been hectic this semester, but I've made myself an outline and it looks like we have about 5 more chapters to go. Thank you so, so much for sticking with me; I really appreciate it.

Read and Love:

My Blood, My Conscience, and Your Soul: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5761975/1/My_Blood_my_Conscience_and_your_Soul

Daniel Gale: Cumming to America: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5651534/1/

Oh, and if you want more of the good stuff (including teasers) follow me on the twitter: theotherbella


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

Fuck. Fucking fucking...fuck.

I ran my hand through my hair again, my breath becoming more and more agged with each passing moment.

Where the hell could she be?

I decided to do another sweep of the house but I found nothing.

Did she run away?

It seemed unlikely, mostly because we'd been getting along (to put it mildly) but more than that, where would she go? She'd only been here a day and wouldn't know the way back to Jasper's from here.

I stepped out onto the balcony, but quickly recoiled when pieces of wood pressed into my palm.

This wasn't right; I'd just repainted the thing three weeks ago. It should have been smooth.

I leaned over the rail and saw the ropes down at the bottom, along with one of Bella's shoes.

There's no way she'd been hiding a rope.

Fuck.

It was then that I realized she must have been taken. There was really no other explanation. Panic seeped further into my mind, and I was overcome with a need to protect her. Why hadn't I stayed by her side? Why hadn't she screamed? Why hadn't I heard anything?

Guilt mixed with fear as I tore through the house toward my father's bedroom.

"DAD!" I called, not caring that he was probably soundly asleep. "DAD WAKE UP!"

His bedroom door shot open, and he looked disoriented. "Edward?? What's wrong?"

I skidded to a stop in front of him, panting. "Bella...Bella...she's been taken. She's gone."

He shook his head, disbelievingly. "What? Are you sure? She can't be--"

"Her shoe is in the grass beside a rope near my balcony. It's not like she smuggled it in."

He nodded, putting it together just as I had. "We'll call the police. They'll get looking for her."

"I'm going to call Emmett...then go through her bag. She might have something in there."

I called, racing back toward my room, and pulling out my phone. Em was going to kill me. He'd be so mad at me because I'd failed at the one thing I'd promised him I'd do.

I'd never felt more horrible and helpless in my entire life.

I pulled Bella's bag onto the bed with me and pulled out my phone to call Em. He didn't pick up though.

"Hey, Em, It's Edward. Give me a call back; it's urgent."

I sighed, running a hand roughly through my hair, and fighting a losing battle against my emotions.

Part of me wanted to protect Bella because it was in my instinct to protect those around me. I needed to keep her safe because that was what was important right now.

But the other part was hopeless and depressed in a murky bog of self-doubt. I couldn't help but think that Bella could be in pain right then; that she could be crying and hurt already. She could think I set her up for this, or even worse she could give up. If Bella gave up, there'd be nothing left to hope for because that would mean she was gone.

No Bella meant no Edward, I was coming to see.

Just the thought of Bella not existing made my chest tighten and my my heart burn painfully. It didn't matter that I'd known her for such a sort amount of time; when you know, you know.

It was becoming more and more clear that this woman was my reason for being; without her nothing would mean anything. It didn't matter if she never felt even an eighth of what I felt, I'd love her just the same. I needed her to exist like the moon depends on the earth's gravitational force to revolve.

I would give anything to take this pain from her; to take this burden.

I sucked in a deep breath, hoping to calm myself, but in reality it just made me more anxious as I pulled back the zipper on her bag. Having packed it myself, I knew what to expect.

The sweaters were tossed behind me, along with her toiletries. I flipped through her novels, smiling in spite of myself when I saw Bella's loopy handwriting in the margins. The girl wasn't kidding. She really did devour these things.

I stopped at the framed picture of Em. He still had the same goofy smile on his face, one I could recognize even today. I realized instantly why Bella loved this photo so much. It wasn't it was what was available, as I'd thought the first time I looked at it, but that it was comforting. Emmett had the unique ability to make you feel not so alone, no matter what problem you were facing. It was just the way he operated and he'd helped me weather many a problem.

It gave her hope.

I felt the lump rise up in my throat, and pushed the picture aside, trying to figure out what I could do to get to Bella. Nothing was coming together the way I'd been expecting. Then again, I never imagined that I'd be involved in anything remotely like this.

I took another deep breath, resigning myself to the slim chance that Emmett would know something that he had yet to share. I mean, at this point, Bella's mother's name would have been awesome.

She had to play some part in this. Tattooing coordinates on a baby seemed a little extreme, but it must have been a dire circumstance for that to happen. Maybe Renee would know? Bella said that she'd known about Charlie's infidelity, hence Bella's institutionalization.

All I could be sure of was that nothing made sense. I was still missing a huge piece of the puzzle, without which I could go no further.

I sucked in another breath, thinking about the way Bella had smiled in the library, and the way she'd felt in my arms. Fleeting moments that I'd have to cling to to get through this, obviously. I couldn't get through this without remembering just how...extraordinary she'd made me feel.

I started putting her things back in the bag, making sure they were all tucked carefully together. I must have pushed the bag a little, trying to gather all of her things together when I heard something clunk to the ground. I leaned over and groaned.

Her picture.

The frame was split at the corner, and the glass split into two pieces. I carefully got off my bed, grabbing the trash can to clean it up. I pulled the picture from the wreckage first because I didn't want to break it. I'd have to reframe it for her, definitely.

Then I caught a flash of blue on the back of it.

My heart skipped.

Printed on the back of Emmett's picture, in Bella's hand was a name and a phone number.

SETH CLEARWATER

520-967-5643

Seth...Bella had mentioned a Seth. My breathing picked up again. This had to mean something...this just had to be something, right?

My phone rang, pulling me from my thoughts and I quickly picked up. "Hello?"

"Teds?" Emmett asked, his voice muffled with sleep. "What's up? You sounded worried?"

"Em, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think Bella's been taken."

"WHAT?? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" He started yelling, his voice reaching unknown decibels as he rummaged around, I assumed for clothes.

"Em, listen, I think we need to go to Arizona. There might be someone who knows where to find her."

"What do you mean? Who the fuck is it?" He demanded, getting more and more agitated with each passing moment.

"Seth Clearwater." I replied, surprising myself with my calmness. "Bella left his number."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone so, so much for sticking with me and my undependability...I hope you're still enjoying this! We're in the thick of things now, and I can't wait until you guys see how it al unfolds.

Leave me some love, then maybe you can check out my St. Pat's one shot: Lions, Magnets and Luck when you're done?

Follow me on the twitter for updates, teasers and the like: theotherbella

you guys are made if win...in case you ever doubted it :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

"I swear to God, I'm gonna smack you, Teds," Emmett was shouting, his fingers drumming incessantly against the side of the plane. "I _trusted_ you."

"I know," I mumbled, for what felt like the thousandth time. "I didn't think-"

"After my apartment was trashed, and after _everything_ that's happened, don't you even think about telling me you _thought _it was okay!"

I sucked a deep breath, puffing out my cheeks.

He was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to hear it. I felt shitty enough knowing I let Bella down, and then Emmett on top of it?

Damn.

I needed to focus.

I had to get to this...Seth Clearwater.

Part of me knew that he was probably a friend; someone Bella knew from childhood perhaps. But the less rational, more cave-dwelling side of me was convinced she was in love with him. I know, I know: totally inconsistent with everything I knew about Bella, but who said that feelings had to be rational?

Bella may not seem perfect to the outside world, but she was perfect for me. To take the risk that someone else could see what I see...

I didn't think I could handle that.

But Bella...Bella seemed to like me. She seemed to feel the same burst of energy I felt when we touched. She was the one who'd picked me after all.

And it turns out she was right. I would save her.

The closer and closer to Phoenix we got, the more I was realizing that there was very little I wouldn't do for her. I'd go anywhere and be anything for her. But first I needed to get her back.

"...so you better have a plan," Em pouted as I shook my head, realizing that he'd been speaking while I was lost in thought.

I nodded, leaning forward against the seat. "Well, this...Seth person," I nearly choked on the name. "Wouldn't say anything to me about it over the phone. Something about it not being safe."

Em let out an exaggerated sigh. "What the fuck is with this? I mean, seriously. Everything's like...a fucking riddle. Why can't it just be like...Bella's here, here's how to stop all the breaking and entering and...and...go be happy!"

I shook my head, raising an eyebrow and taking a deep breath to keep from laughing at him. "Because that's just not how things worked," I explained. "And besides, don't they say that it's worth it to go through these hurtles in order to get the best possible outcome?"

He scowled, "No. Not even a little. So shut up, Teds."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Look, it's done, right? We have to figure out how to find Bella, and then we'll be okay. Focus on that."

"Not on how I want to beat you down?"

"Uh, no," I replied, inching slightly away from him. "You hitting me I don't think would be good for either of us."

There was a long pause where I felt an incredible amount of tension rolling off of him. Then, I heard a thud; the sound of his forehead hitting the side of the plane. "I promised her Teds," he murmured. "I told her I'd keep her safe."

I felt awful that he felt so...responsible, especially when it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so far away while Bella was changing. I shouldn't have even let her be alone. I should have watched more carefully. There were so many could, should, would's that it was dizzying.

"Em, it's okay," I told him. "Bella knows that you didn't do this to her. She knows you loved her. Do you know that she had a picture of you on her nightstand when I picked her up?"

His eye opened a little, deep brown slivers looking at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and that's how I found Seth's number. It was on the back of the photo."

"Oh," He mumbled. "I didn't think...when we picked her up, I didn't think that she knew who I was. I thought we were practically strangers."

I shrugged. "You probably were. But you love your siblings, regardless."

He laughed. "Teds, you're an only child."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I don't value my family. You and Jasper are like brothers to me."

He nodded, sitting back up straight and rubbing his eyes with his hands. "We need to talk about something else cause I'm feeling misty. I can't cry on top of everything."

I laughed at how quickly he went from vulnerable to a typical tough guy, in a way that only Emmett could. Even though he'd reluctantly admitted it, I knew that he felt more pain and disappointment in himself than he was willing to share.

Out of the three of us, Emmett was the goof ball; he never took anything seriously which balanced Jasper and I out perfectly. But I'd come to realize in the years that I'd known him that it all belies a sadness or even a melancholy that he never seemed to shake. I could always tell, even when he seemed to be at his happiest something was holding him back.

It was only in the last couple of days that I realized it was because of Bella. Em didn't feel like he'd done enough for his little sister, so he was trying to make it right. He didn't want to be a hero; just someone who cared enough to help her. So now, despite his best efforts, he'd stumbled upon a problem that was bigger than he anticipated. He'd entered us both into a world we'd known nothing about until Bella.

"Hey Em?" I started, pulling at my hair again. "Everything's...everything's gonna work out," I said, smiling a little. "I know it will." Whether it was because I wouldn't let anything happen to Bella or because everything actually would work out, I wasn't sure. I just wanted him to feel better.

He let out a deep breath, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile. "Thanks, Teds. I hope so."

I nodded again, and refastened my seatbelt as we began our descent into Phoenix. I was anxious. I wanted to land, rent the car and get out to Bella's facility because I wanted this nightmare over. I wanted her safe and in my arms. I was desperate to return to normalcy.

Without a word, Em and I deplaned and headed for the terminal to rent a car. But as we came down the escalator, something felt...off.

Em tensed beside me and when I looked over at him, he only nodded. He felt it too. We walked carefully off the escalator and toward the counters, taking in all of her surroundings.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

A kid, no more than 18 or 19, was standing beside me dressed in a tattered yellow tee shirt and well worn jeans. "Hi," he said, smiling.

Weird. "Hello?"

He laughed a little, shaking his head. "Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Who's asking," Em questioned gruffly.

He grinned. "I'm Seth Clearwater. Bella described you perfectly."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading!

Follow me on the twitter for updates/teasers: theotherbella

reviews are motivation :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV

Seth Clearwater.

My heart stopped at the name but restarted as soon as I heard Bella's. He would know something more; he'd have to.

I knew it.

"How do you know my sister," Em asked, his voice sounding too demanding. "Where is she?"

I sighed, putting a hand on his chest, and shook my head. "Bella told you about me?"

Seth nodded, motioning for us to follow. "Yeah. She really likes you," he smiled, but something about it made me uneasy. I wouldn't let my guard down for anything.

So I just nodded, pulling on the sweatshirt I had in my bag. "How...wait, how did you know that we called her Bella?"

Everyone else, everyone, called her Isabella. That meant he'd seen her within the last few days.

Shit.

He sucked in his cheeks nodding. "Rent your car. It's a long story."

I sighed, handing Em my stuff while I got the car then picked the two of them up at the curb. I could tell that Emmett was trying not to punch Seth in the face, and that Seth was looking around for any and all projectiles. I can't say that I blamed him.

They both piled in, and I was watching Seth in my rearview mirror. He'd let me rent my own car, and now he wasn't protesting as I drove anywhere, as far as he knew. Then again, he had information we needed. Lucky bastard.

"I think I should start at the beginning," Seth piped up and Em glared at him.

"That's probably best," I agreed, getting onto the highway. "Which is when?"

"Well, I started just three years ago, at the hospital you snatched her from," He smirked. "I have to be honest, the tribe never thought that anyone would come for her."

"Tribe?" Em asked. "You're like a gang?"

Out of the whole thing, that's what he came up with.

"No, not quite," Seth said, his eyes trained on the passing landscape. "We are the oldest inhabitants of the desert, and in charge of protecting the scared chalice."

Right. Of course you are.

"Why," Em asked. "What's so special about it?"

"In reality, nothing," Seth shrugged. "It looks like any other cup; simple and ordinary. However, this one specifically was said to be passed down from the very first members of our tribe all the way up to modern day. There's just one problem; no one's seen it in nearly 150 years."

Suddenly everything clicked.

"You know who took her," I said, looking back at him and completely certain. I knew he knew who had her.

Seth nodded in confirmation. "I know exactly who took her."

"Was it you?" Em accused suddenly, his massive body whipping around to face him. "Cause if it was, you fucking bas-"

"If it were me, why would I have let you take me who knows where?" Seth retorted, holding up his hands in surrender.

Em huffed, turning back. "I just need some fucking answers. This shit it too damn confusing."

Agreed.

"And I think that's why Bella trusted me with everything," Seth sighed, leaning back. "This whole thing started with Bella's ancestor taking the chalice and that's why it's missing. But the problem with having something like that stolen is that people have different views on how to get it back, and then what to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked, finally piping up again. "Why not just reincorporate it?"

"Because as silly as it sounds, this is something that many in our tribe believe to be what created us. We all came from this cup, and we are all bound to it. So, the warriors went after those who knew the location of the cup; everyone in the Platt family. Bella is the only surviving relative."

"So her...all of them? Killed?" Bella never mentioned it, but I wondered if she knew. Not like there was really anyone who could have told her about that.

"Yeah, everyone. The warriors believed that the sacrifice of the Platt's blood would renew the energy and power of the chalice. The problem was, no one quite knows where it is."

Shit. "Except Bella."

Seth grinned a little, seemingly happy that I understood. "Exactly."

"So what's that make you?" Em asked, turning to face him, seemingly intrigued. "Why're you telling us this?"

"Because technically, I'm one of them," Seth shrugged. "Every guy is, but the problem is, we don't endorse this really archaic notion of slaughtering people because of their blood. What happened was a hundred years ago, and living in the past means you don't move forward," He paused, giving us all a second to absorb what he was saying. "That's why I was assigned to protect Bella. Anyone could have come for her at anytime, day or night."

I sucked in a breath, pulling over so that I could really comprehend what was going on. "So you're like a body guard? Did she speak to you?"

Seth smiled sadly. "Never; well, no. I mean, little words like yes or no or thank you, but never like she did last night. Last night she was talking up a storm," He laughed, but he was the only one. "Edward this, Edward that, Edward Edward blah blah blah..."

He trailed off and I tried not to match his grin. She really liked me that much, huh? I was able to forget where we were, and what was happening around us because the need to get to her and keep her safe was replaced with my missing her. I wanted her close, and I wanted to be able to hold her. I missed the feeling of her fingers on my skin and the way her smile lit up her whole face.

I had to get to her, if only to see that smile again.

"Teds, focus," Em snapped, getting me out of my fuzzy coma. "The man's got more stuff."

Seth laughed. "She really likes you, like I was saying. You brought her more out of her shell than I thought would ever happen."

I sighed al little, tugging at my hair a bit self conciously. "It was an accident, I promise. I didn't even know it would happen."

Em snorted. "Anyway, back to the covert body guard thing."

Seth smirked. "Yeah, that. Well, those of us who're more...progressive operate within the warriors so that we know what's going to happen. I would have been able to move Bella if I had to, were they to discover her location."

"Does my dad know?" Em asked, looking down at the consul, and no doubt recalling as I was that first morning with Charlie.

"He does; he set up an arrangement with one of our elders so that we could move Bella from place to place at will."

"Convenient," Em shrugged. "What about the rest of us? Why not me, too?"

Fuck.

It suddenly occurred to me that Em didn't know that Bella was a...half sister. "Em, about that-"

"What?" Seth interrupted, furrowing his thick eyebrows. "You aren't a Platt."

"But we have the same family," Em protested, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. "She's my sister!"

This really wasn't the way for him to find out.

"Half sister," Seth said gently, and I watched him try and give Em a reassuring look, but it came off as more nervous. "She's got a different mother."

Em slumped back, his eyes not focused on anything. "Shit."

We sat for a second, and I really felt bad. His whole world had been turned upside down within the last few days, and there wasn't anything he could do to change it. Well, he could have just left her alone, but that would have been too easy for him.

Either way, it was done now and like Seth said we had to move forward. We had to keep going.

"So what now?" I asked, trying to convey more confidence than I was feeling. "Where do we go from here."

Seth sighed, pulling out a slip of paper and twirling it between his fingers. "Since Bella is the last of her family, she's the only one who knows where the chalice is."

"Right, I got that," I replied, turning the car back on and watching as I pulled back out onto the road. "But has she told anyone?" She hadn't told me at least.

"She doesn't have to," Seth sighed, holding out the piece of paper.

35.16°N 111.16°W.

Right.

Seth leaned forward, tapping at the GPS.

"I think you'll find she's even closer than you think."

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys :)

Only a couple more chapters to go with this guy, so thanks for sticking around despite my wicked bad updating skills.

Maybe you could review some while you're here? :)

If you'd like teasers, have questions or just feel like it, follow me on the twitter: theotherbella


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

This whole...follow the yellow brick road thing was beginning to make sense for me. Each clue, each piece was a piece of Bella being discovered; each was a link to her past, but maybe...also to her future.

Our future.

A future, that I recently discovered I was picturing her in without asking if it was even what she wanted.

Guh, I was too far gone over this girl.

I mean...if I felt this strongly; if I knew in my heart of hearts that this and a life with _her_ was what I wanted, it couldn't have been unrequited. I was blatantly refusing to acknowledge that as an option. Call me a pig headed male, but I just didn't want to deal with the negatives. They were stacked up all around me, one beside the other and they were a lot bigger than 'maybe she won't want me'.

I must have been driving for hours. The deep, midnight blue dotted only by the distant stars, faded seamlessly into the burt oranges of sunrise. Slowly, deep red rock appeared in the distance, and the road seemed to stretch forever a head of us. There was no escape from this, it seemed, literally or figuratively.

"Turn here," Seth mentioned, smacking my shoulder when a dirt road came up in the distance.

"Here," I repeated, taking the left and a deep breath. "Where're we going exactly?"

"Well," He started, leaning forward beside a sleeping Emmett. "People in this area, well, they were a type of nomad. At least, the white Americans who 'colonized'," he laughed, putting up is fingers in air quotes. "That's also why there are so many ghost towns; they would use up the areas resources and move on."

I nodded, watching the sun creep up further in my rear view mirror. "So..."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You know, you're really slow to catch on sometimes. makes me wonder why she said you were soooooooo smart."

I narrowed my eyes a little and glared at him.

Seth laughed again, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, the coordinates, the ones on Bella's arm are actually, I found out via google maps," he started, pulling out a hard copy from his jacket pocket, "Lead us here. Canyon Diablo."

Of course it was the devil's canyon. Of. course.

"W-why there?" I finally spit out as the desert stretched out in front of me and seemed to only expand.

"Because that's where her family came from," Seth said, laughing a little at me. "Are you sure you're the right Edward Cullen?"

I looked over at him, slamming on the breaks. "I'm sorry, I've only been involved in all this for a couple of days. It's fucking hard to keep up with, so please, cut me some slack."

Tension swept over the car, and I felt bad for lashing out at him. It wasn't his fault we were in this position, and it wasn't his fault that I was having a hard time keeping up with everything. But at the same time, he couldn't expect me to just...know; to just connect the dots and innately know what was going on. All I knew, deep in my core was that I had to find a way to Bella. I had to protect her and keep her safe like I promised I would.

Beyond that, nothing much mattered.

"Easy Cullen," Seth shrugged, his brow knit tightly together as he sat back. "No one knows how serious this is, how life threatening every single moment is. I know, much better than you how difficult it is to swallow that Bella could die at any moment," He barked, "Don't think you're the only one who cares for her."

I sighed, closing my eyes and leaned my forehead to the steering wheel. "I know...I know. It's been only a couple of days and to be honest, I never expected anything like this. I never...God,I never imagined that this actually could be happening."

Much to my confusion, Seth chuckled, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I know, man. But you know what? It is. So take it one step at a time, and keep moving forward. That's all you can do."

I sucked in a deep breath, and nodded, blinking as I sat up. "You're right. You...you're right."

"I know I am," He replied as though this were a given. "That's why I'm here, isn't it."

I couldn't help but laugh too, turning back out onto the road and speeding through the desert once more. "I suppose."

Honestly, we wouldn't have even known where to go if Seth weren't here. He was the only reason that we could even _think_ of making it to Bella again. I would always be grateful he so willingly helped us.

"It's coming up, Cullen," Seth whispered, just as the dark, graying wooden buildings started to appear a few miles up. "That's gotta be it."

I nodded, feeling my breath starting to come quicker, and finally pulled over a short distance from the small town. Seth looked at me questioningly.

"It'd be a bit cavalier if we just drove in, don't you think," I shrugged.

Seth grinned, nodding as he reached for the door handle. "Good call, Cullen."

I shook my head, turning off the car and unbuckled my own seatbelt before shaking Emmett. "Em, wake up. We're here."

He snorted violently, sitting up and almost hitting his head. "WHAT THE HELL!"

I smiled a little, patting his shoulder. "Morning, sunshine. We're gonna attempt to save your sister today, so I thought you might like to be conscious."

His eyes widened, and I watched his jaw set as he started ahead of us toward the town looming in the distance. "She's...there?"

I nodded, watching him. "Yeah. As far as we can tell."

"What do you think they're doing to her," he asked, his voice soft and child like. Completely uncharacteristic for the huge, boisterous man sitting beside me.

I sighed, shaking my head as I looked out at the calm buildings, which seemed to almost sway with the breeze I saw turning through Seth's hair. Honestly, I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to know because there was nothing I could do right then to stop it.

It was kind of like drowning.

I remembered being a small child, back when we lived in Florida and we had a swimming pool in the back yard. At six, I probably shouldn't have been swimming alone, but I convinced my mother I'd be okay. I remember waving to her as she sat in one of the lounge chairs beside the deck before jumping in.

I remember vividly sinking to the bottom, my arms drifting weightlessly above me from my floaties, but I shrugged them off because I wanted to prove that I could do it myself. Stubborn till the end, I was. Suddenly, though, I realized that I couldn't get back up. I wasn't strong enough to lift myself through the water back to the surface.

I could feel my breath start to seep from the corners of my lips and even though I didn't know what was happening then, I was oddly...calm. No panic. No sadness. Simply calm.

It was the very feeling I was experiencing now. I was upset that I didn't have Bella with me, that I had failed to keep her safe when she'd needed me. I was worried for her safety, for her well being. I didn't want to see her lose the spark I'd noticed in her eyes again, the one that had been creeping in with every moment we spent together.

More than anything, though, I knew I had to get to her just as my mother had done for me. It was more than just a promise I'd made to her; it was one I'd made to myself. I wouldn't be without her anymore.

"Whatever it is, we should stop it," I mumbled to Em, giving him a half hearted smile.

He simply nodded, reaching for the door handle.

Here goes nothing.

By the time we walked over to the small town, the sun was sweltering above us and I felt like I was covered head to toe in dirt and sweat. Never mind we were only about 200 yards from the car.

"Everything's underground," Seth whispered, guiding us into what supposed was a jail at one point and lifted a trap door in the ground. "Back entrance," He smiled. "You guys are VIP."

Em laughed, a small chuckle, but one none the less. "Kid, let's get this done...then I'll tell you a couple of jokes."

I raised an eyebrow, pushing him down the stairs, letting Seth follow. "Honestly, I don't think anyone's ready for that. I don't need to have to baby sit two of you."

"Hey, who's babysitting whom?" Seth whispered, slightly incredulous.

I rolled my eyes, merely sighing as I tried to see the path in front of me. It seemed like a labyrinth. There was a dirt floor beneath us, and I could feel the cool earth surrounding us on all sides. It amazed me that it was so much cooler, only a few feet below the surface of the earth.

Slowly we seemed to descend further, the change in slope forcing the three of us to use the walls as a guide at times. My heart was thumping slowly in my chest, and each beat was painful. I wanted this to be over. I wanted everything to be okay again. Each step brought me closer to Bella, each time one of my feet fell in front of the other, she became more and more in reach.

Suddenly, though, I crashed into Emmett's back, bracing myself against the wall. "What?" I hissed, careful not to raise my voice too much. "Did you see a snake or something?"

His fear of the reptile was legendary. In fact, he'd been known to scream at inhuman levels upon mere mention of them. This time, however, he only shook his head, pointing beyond Seth, and into the darkness.

A fait light had appeared, so faint that I could barely make it out. I could, though, see clearly the outline of a man in front of us, and not a small one either. His face was hidden by the shadows, and he stood well over six feet; maybe even taller than me. Shit.

Seth took two steps forward, kicking a rock. "Morality and unpleasure," He started, drawing out each word. "Roam this city."

Okay...what?

The other man chuckled, and started moving toward us. "Unhappiness my middle name."

Seth let out a loud breath, shaking his head. "Shit, Jake, I thought you were one of _them."_

Them? Jake? What?

Oh, god. Not more. Please.

"Nah, they're all excited about being able to preform the 'ritual'," This...Jake guy said, turning on a flashlight as he approached us. "We're doing great on our end though."

"Good," Seth sighed, picking at the hem of his shirt, seeming to be lost in thought. Emmett kicked him a little, and Seth looked shocked then shook his head. "Oh, right. Jacob Black, this is Emmett Swan and Edward Cullen. They're here for Bella, too."

Jake shook Emmett's hand smiling a little, but raised an eyebrow when he looked at me. "Edward?"

Seth nodding, looking between us. "Yeah, Bella's Edward."

Silence. "I don't think she's mentioned him."

"Dude, you're lying so hard right now. She's always going on about him, remember? Edward has hair like this, but he's always tugging at it," Seth mocked, tugging at his own hair a little, which I guess was supposed to be him imitating Bella, imitating me. It only made me feel self conscious. So I tugged at my hair, too.

Jake shook his head, taking a step closer. "Nope. Don't recall."

"Jake, c'mon, I know you're nursing a broken heart over this, but-"

"let's save it, okay?" Em said, stepping between us. "Get the girl, then you guys can duel it out. We can even do it in the street up there, if you want," he teased, pointing up to the surface.

Jake stepped back, turning back to the faint light but moved quickly. "Let's go, then."

We followed closely, but I knew that this was the moment. This would be the end; of what I wasn't sure. My own breathing was coming in harsh pants, and it wasn't from Jake's pace. I was anxious. I was nervous. I didn't want to be late, and I didn't want to keep Bella waiting. I wondered if she was afraid; if she was preparing herself for the worst. I had to get to her.

"Listen, you have to be very quiet and very still," Seth coached as we all fit into a small alcove, hidden on a hill top. "if they see us, there's no telling what will happen," he said, his eyes drifting down to the scene.

My mouth dropped open and my blood ran cold. I could barely breath as I took in the sight of her. My Bella.

She was wearing my tee shirt and sweat pants; ones I'd left out for her before we'd watched our movie the night she was taken. But they were stained, in varying shades of red with blood. She was conscious, definitely, and I could see her eyes wide with fear. I wanted to protect her and take her away from this. I was so angry, I could have easily killed all of them with my bare hands.

"Easy," Seth said, a steady hand against my chest. "She's okay. It's not her blood."

I shook my head, surveying her form again. "She is bleeding; her lip...her head..."

He nodded, seeming pained. "But all that blood; it's not hers. They probably sacrificed something first. It's part of the ritual."

I shook my head as I realized that this...what these people, who were evidently 12 tribe elders, were doing was what they believed would really make a difference. They didn't care any for the fragile, innocent life that they had laying before them.

But I did. More than anything.

We watched the scene for a couple of moments, and I began to see movement in the shadows around us and across from us. I realized that our alcove was not unique. From what I noticed, there were at least six of them, and if they could all hold four people then these elders were vastly out numbered. They'd had this planned, Seth and his friends, well before Emmett and I ever got involved.

I was broken from my thoughts by a loud clap, and suddenly my mind was clouded as one of the elders lifted a dagger over Bella's tied down body. She began to tremble again and I could hear her crying. Her sobs gutted me, making me feel wholly in adequate.

All I could think as I threw myself over the edge of the alcove was that I wouldn't let it end like this.

I wouldn't let her go.

* * *

A/N:

The password type thing that Seth and Jake use is a line from the Kerouac poem _On Tears._

Like all recognizable characters, I don't own that. I do however, get to claim the plot and any reviews you decide to leave me...despite my update fail :)

thanks to anyone who's sticking with me and for reading...it's much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

I really had no idea what I was doing.

It was just that all of a sudden, I couldn't sit by and wait for someone else to tell me it was okay to move. I'd been doing that all my life. It was always something like that, something where I'd patiently wait until someone else told me it was my turn. From both of my parents, to school to my friends...it seemed like I was always waiting.

But seeing Bella, my Bella, trembling in fear and looking so fragile made me snap. I couldn't afford to be timid, dependable Edward. I had to be fly off the fucking handle and save the day Edward.

And okay...I'm willing to admit that that maybe wasn't the best idea.

I wish I could tell you I was Indiana Jones meets James Bond; that I swooped in, grabbed Bella and was able to fight through six guys single handedly. But I mean...this was real life.

Shit doesn't work like that.

I tumbled down the embankment, all the while shrieking and wailing and hoping I sounded intimidating. I heard a loud crash, Bella scream again as I smacked into a pair of legs.

My adrenaline started rushing then, when my wide and shocked eyes met cold, dark ones. I swear, I'd never been more terrified in my entire life than in that moment. Not through everything we'd gone through with Bella, not moving all over with my mom...I mean, nothing compares to looking into the eyes of someone you know would kill you if they had a chance.

And this guy definitely had his chance.

I could only feel my heart beating loudly, as though everything else was outside of a bubble I was stuck in. My breath was coming out in rough pants but I couldn't

get myself to move. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella's foot, trembling a bit.

I knew I had to move.

I knew that I could be dead at any moment.

But nothing I told myself carried any urgency. I was stuck in place, at this hooded man's feet.

"Edward! Get the fuck up!" I heard Emmett's voice boom and that was what finally made me move.

It was like taking a deep breath, reenergizing myself so that I could get up and go.

I had to get up and go.

I scrambled to my feet, reaching forward to grab Bella's foot, in the process, kicking against someone on my way over to her.

"Edward, Edward," she chanted, her eyes wide with fear when they met mine.

I nodded, moving up her body and pulling her closer to me. "You're okay," I told her, wrapping my hand around hers and looking around. "You're gonna be okay."

But I mean, taking in the scene around us, I wasn't so sure.

It seemed like a hundred people descended from each alcove, pushing against each other and trying to stay alive. It was just surreal; like being in one of those gladiator or war movies and seeing the action play out in real time.

And honestly, it scared the shit out of me.

"C'mon, we have to go," I said to Bella, pulling her arm under mine as I tried to weave her through the crowd.

"Wait, I can't," she replied, stumbling slightly behind me.

"MOVE IDIOT!" I heard Seth yell, just as he was slammed back into one of the thick stone walls, yelping in pain. "GET OUT!"

I was trying, I really was.

But this shit was harder than it looked.

"EDWARD!" Bella shouted, and my head snapped back. She was clinging to me, but wrapped around one of her legs were two withered hands and a snarling face beneath a hood. No way this was gonna fly.

We hadn't come this far only to be set back.

I growled a little, surprising even myself as the bottom of my shoe came in contact with his face, stomping repeatedly until he shrieked in pain. Half of me felt terrible, but the other half, the visceral and protective half felt like this ass hole was trying to take something-someone from me that I just wasn't willing to part with.

I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I wanted to keep that promise.

The elder's hands fell from Bella's leg to come up to his face and I took that opportunity to yank her in front of me and push her up the hill. "You gotta keep moving," I whispered encouragingly. What I hoped was encouragingly. "C'mon, you can do this. We'll make it."

I could hear Bella sobbing a little, but she kept moving. She put one foot in front of the other and kept climbing that awful hill. I didn't have time to focus on anything beyond watching her as we moved. I didn't want someone to come out from one of the shadows and grab her again or something. I didn't want to be completely caught off guard again.

But when we finally reached the ledge that I had tumbled over, I sighed with relief. Half way there.

"This way," I told her, grabbing her hand again and sprinting down the passageway. We only made it a few feet before she tugged sharply on my arm.

"Edward, no...I can't," Bella sobbed. When I turned back I wanted to cry myself. Her eyes were wide and terrified, her tears leaving wet rivers down her cheeks, which were otherwise caked with dried blood and mud. She looked so fragile; so much more so than even the first moment I laid eyes on her.

My hand came up to cup her cheek and I tucked her hair behind her ear. "You have to, baby, you have to okay? We gotta get out of here."

She shook her head and started backing away from me. "I can't...I don't know...I can't...what? No...I can't...no no no no no!" She wailed, then her hands were at her ears, and her eyes were shut tight.

That...could not be good.

I took matters into my own hands at that point and wrapped my arms around her. I thought it'd be easy after that but I was wrong. Bella kicked and punched me wherever she could, but I tried to push through it because I couldn't leave her there. It didn't matter, I realized what this girl did to me, what she intentionally or unintentionally put me through...I'd do whatever I could to protect her. Even if it meant protection from her self.

I was practically wheezing when I made it outside. It felt like I was about to breakdown. Not with emotion, but that my body was literally going to stop working. I looked up, against the now setting sun and saw the car in the distance. What had seemed like a short walk before now felt like an eternity. I probably made it about 20 feet before I fell to the ground, yelping as Bella dealt an incredibly accurate kidney shot.

"FUCK!" I shouted as she tumbled to the ground, too and I clutched my side.

It didn't stop there, though. She kept thrashing and kicking against me, even though I'd long since let go. I was powerless to stop her, or to get away. Everything that matter was in front of me, and I couldn't find the strength nor the desire to get away from it; to save myself with the uncertainty of what would happen to Bella. If she wanted to hit me...I'd take it.

For her, I'd take anything.

"Whoa, whoa!" I heard a voice shout through the haze, and one bleary eye focused on Seth, who somehow came around to Bella, pulling her away from me and pinning her arms to her sides. "Easy, Bells, easy. You're okay."

But she just kept shrieking no.

She wasn't okay. She clearly wasn't okay.

"Emmett, get Edward to the car," He said, just as my eyes slid shut again. "We need the hospital."

I didn't remember anything after that. Nothing of Bella screaming the entire way back to Phoenix, nor the way she tried to throw herself out of the car or that she told me she hated me a hundred times. All I knew was that I woke up in a hospital bed in Phoenix alone.

It was dark, just a little light above my bed providing my tired eyes with some assistance. I groaned a little and carefully rolled my neck, feeling it creak with disuse. A tiny cough from the opposite side of the room, though, caught my attention and my head snapped up.

I mean, it could have been a ghost.

It was literally a shadowy figure in a corner, poorly lit and barely visible. But as it moved and came toward me, it could only be Bella. Only Bella would be with me now.

Her eyes were calmer than before, shining with unshed tears as she came closer.

"This is heaven, isn't it," I asked her, noticing how clean she looked. The mud was gone from her face, as was the blood and she looked...fresh.

"What," she asked, her voice soft as her hand came up to my hair and her lip trembled a little. "I don't understand."

I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned into her touch. "Heaven. I didn't think I'd make it because...well, I let you down but I'm glad I did. I'm sorry we have to be together this way."

Her hand slid down from my cheek, and I opened my eyes to follow their movement. "No...no, we're not dead," she told me, shaking her head. "We're alive and you...you saved me."

I blinked a little, so confused. "I didn't." I couldn't have.

"The doctors...they said that...the situation was too much for me," She told me, moving closer. "I reacted...badly. I did this to you; I put you here."

She wasn't making sense. "What? No. I did something; I know I did. This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. I don't even remember doing it. All I remember is you telling me we'd be okay, and the next...you're gone and the doctors told me I'd suffered another break."

I sighed, trying to pull myself up in the bed and felt the familiar jolt of pain through my ribs. Broken, of course. "You couldn't help it, Bella. It wasn't you, baby, really," I said, reaching out to soothe her.

She only laughed sadly, pulling out of my grasp. "I beat you so badly that you're in the hospital and you're comforting me? That seems backward."

"You're blaming yourself for something you didn't do."

"But I did," She said, a bit more firmly. "I did do this."

I sighed. She was right; she had. But...could I blame her? "Bella, you're forgiven."

Her eyes flicked up to mine and I had to catch my breath.

"What?"

"I forgive you," I told her softly, leaning forward. "Bones heal; and the chances we're in a situation like this ever again are slim to none. You aren't that person; I know you aren't."

She shook her head, leaning her forehead gently to mine. "Then who am I? I've been running, looking over my shoulder for so long that...I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Who am I?"

"Someone I love," I told her, letting the words slip out. "Someone who means a great deal to me."

I felt her smile as her fingers lightly brushed my cheeks. "I am?"

"Uh huh."

"Even though I'll never be normal?"

"Normal's overrated."

Bella laughed a little and nodded, pulling back to look at me. Her smile was warm and that Bella; my Bella was so beautiful. She had everything a head of her and for the first time she allowed herself to imagine that. I could see it.

"I was right," She told me, leaning forward to press a kiss against my lips. "You've saved me, Edward Cullen."

* * *

A/N:

Thank you...thank you, thank you to everyone who's still reading this. It really means a lot, especially because I've been MIA lately. I could make excuses about update fail, but I won't since it's here now, right?

Anyway, I'm undecided about an EP, so we'll see how the wind blows.

I hope you enjoyed it...you can always let me know with a nice review :)


End file.
